


The Storm: Parenthood

by Gayforkurt



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforkurt/pseuds/Gayforkurt
Summary: Kurt and David Hummel-Karofsky have embarked on the next phase of their life together - parenthood. This is the story of their adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, as usual, although I wish it were not so.

...

KURT Hummel-Karofsky ducked his head and guarded his eyes from the flash of the paparazzi's cameras. He was grateful for the feel of his husband's protective arm around his waist as he hurried down the steps, the precious bundle held securely in his arms.

The noise was outrageous and he could hear Xavier's voice yelling at someone to get out of the bloody way before he ran them down, his partner Julian sitting patiently beside him in the front seat. Kurt would have found the whole thing funny were it not for the fact that all the commotion was making the infant in his arms twitch.

As he settled into the back of the limousine, he moved the folds of the blanket away gently and stared down at the face he'd fallen in love with immediately. His son's tiny rosebud mouth was beginning to pucker up, his delicate yet slanted eyebrows tightening over grey eyes that stared moistly back up at him.

Kurt cooed to his baby and rocked him even as he felt David's large body slide into the back seat with him. The sudden cessation of the noise as the doors were closed made Kurt relax involuntarily and as he glanced back down he smiled. His son, too, who had been about to start mewling in distress, hiccupped once and then he pushed his tiny fist into his mouth.

The two men gazed down at their precious child, a child they had waited for and hoped for; a child that was genetically David's but irrevocably theirs.

"Dylan," Kurt whispered, his eyes dampening and he turned his blue-green gaze towards David. "I want us to name him Dylan, sweetie."

David pressed a kiss against Kurt's forehead and sniffed, nearly overcome by the sight of his gorgeous husband and their beautiful baby boy. "Yeah," he said, just as softly as Kurt had spoken, "and yes, we can still add our dad's names as well."

As the limousine moved away from the porte-cochere of the private clinic, faint flashes shone through the tinted glass and Kurt stared at all the people running alongside the vehicle. He still couldn't get his head around the fact that, simply because they had more money than they knew what to do with, people were fascinated by them and their business.

He looked back down at Dylan who had subsided into a light doze and then he glanced up at his husband. He grinned as he watched David stare down at the baby and he leaned over to drop a soft kiss against his cheek.

Dave smiled and looked at Kurt, one eyebrow raised. "What was that for? Not that I mind at all."

Kurt chuckled and then leaned back to snuggle against David's big warm body. "Can't a man kiss his husband simply because he's happy?" His eyes twinkled at David who, with one quick glance forward but noting that the privacy screen was up, leaned forward and took Kurt's lips in a long, slow kiss.

They only separated at the sound of a soft coo from their baby and they pulled apart to look down at the boy child. Again, one tiny fist was out of the blanket and was waving about. Kurt grasped it gently, fascinated by the tiny pink fingers with their paper-thin nails and then he leaned down to kiss the little hand.

David watched the two people who meant the most to him in the whole world and his heart swelled. His mind wandered to the long months that finally culminated with his little family here with him in the limousine.

_Flashback – One Year Ago:_

"Do you think we're doing the right thing, sweetie?"

Kurt and David were sitting in the downstairs office of their Park Avenue townhouse, sifting through the dossiers of the women they had chosen to be their surrogates.

David rubbed Kurt's neck with one large hand even as he flipped through a folder with the other. He stopped what he was doing to turn Kurt's face toward him gently with a hand beneath his chin.

"How do you mean, babe? We want kids and we can both adopt as well as use the surrogates. Why are you worried?" He pecked Kurt's soft pink lips and then sat back to let him reply.

Kurt sighed but smiled at his handsome husband, aka the youngest married billionaire and the love of Kurt's life.

"Don't mind me, it's just nerves. I'm actually leaning toward this one," and he pointed to the opened folder and the glossy photo from which a beautiful young woman was staring up at them. "It's just that, sometimes you hear these stories about women not wanting to hand over their babies, you know?"

David gathered him into his arms and hugged him, nuzzling the long smooth neck and wishing he knew how to banish Kurt's fears. He had actually thought about the same thing himself; he just hadn't wanted to bring it up and have Kurt worry about it.

Now he realised they'd been on the same wavelength so now he simply tried to calm him as best he knew how. He snuggled Kurt and when, after a while he felt him relax against him, he started talking.

"You know, I have a whole firm of lawyers somewhere around. I think all we can do is have the background checks be as thorough as possible to see what kind of person the surrogate is known to be and then we try to have everything above board and locked down tight, legally." He sighed and brushed the thick dark hair from his love's forehead. "I don't know what else we can do but trust that her integrity will lead her to do the right thing."

Kurt listened to David's steady heartbeat as well as his words and then, with a final big sigh he sat up to look at him. "You're right; I guess we just have to have faith."

They smiled at each other, leaned in at the same time for a soft kiss and then turned back to the folders spread out before them.

"So, what about her? Will she be the one?" Kurt's slender finger pointed to and then tapped the photograph of the woman he felt was the best of the final three.

David stared at the picture, taking in the wide green eyes that showed a kindness he hadn't expected and smiled at Kurt. He nodded, squeezed Kurt's shoulder gently and murmured, "If you feel good about it, I say – why not?"

The tension Kurt had barely acknowledged suddenly left his shoulders and he crossed his fingers, smiling back at his husband. "Let's do it."

.

KDHK

.

Three days later, Kurt, David and their attorneys were meeting with their prospective surrogate, Misha Grenfell, a secretary with a publishing firm. She had been advised to bring her own attorney who was an old family friend she'd told them. Kurt felt better almost immediately, knowing that someone was looking out for the young woman's interest.

He had a good feeling about her and they chatted for a bit while David and the lawyers hashed out the agreement. She told him she had been bitten by the writing bug, having worked with the firm for over six years and, as reclusive as she was, it appeared she had no love life to speak of.

She was very frank and open with Kurt and told him she'd thought about being a surrogate before but only applied to be one when a friend of hers had encouraged her. Misha was from a small family and had always felt she wasn't really cut out for motherhood but when a novel had come through her office almost a year ago outlining one particular couple's anguish over their struggles to have children, she had thought seriously about surrogacy.

"You can say it's my way to help," she smiled shyly at Kurt, blushing when she saw the grateful look in his stunning eyes.

Misha had been contacted by the surrogacy agency and when she'd gone in to see the director, a renowned pediatrician, the details of Kurt and David's situation had been revealed to her. She had had no problems with being a surrogate for a gay couple; on the contrary, she had indicated in her application that they were to be her primary preference so she was quite happy. Gay couples already had a hard time just trying to get society to accept their non-traditional union; her helping one was just a way to support the community, she explained.

Kurt nodded as he listened to Misha's intelligent and well-modulated comments, thanking every deity he could think of and finally, when she'd wound down, he touched her hand gently.

"You have no idea what this means to David and me, so thank you," he smiled widely, his cheeks flushing with happiness and then glanced over at David who had risen from his spot at the long conference table.

David had noticed Kurt and the young woman in deep conversation and when the lawyers had wrapped up everything they could think of, he excused himself and came over to join them.

"Hello, again, Ms. Grenfell, and thank you so much for doing this." He held out his hand and when she took it, she blushed and shook her head.

"Please, call me Misha; 'Ms. Grenfell' makes me feel like some old spinster-type," and they laughed, Kurt thinking that there was no way this beautiful young woman could be thought of so uncharitably.

David nodded. "Okay, well we are David and Kurt; we will be seeing a lot of each other for the next little while so… that's good."

Kurt looked at his husband proudly; David could be so suave yet low-key and it made something in Kurt squirm at how attractive he was.

Misha chuckled and agreed; really, this couple was so cute together, not to mention stunning. When her attorney had told her that she'd lucked out and that they were super wealthy, she hadn't known until she'd checked them out online that she was going to be the surrogate for a billionaire.

They chatted for a while and then the lawyers finally got back to them. They spent the next several minutes perusing the documents and signing where it was needed and finally, everything was set. The clinic's director, Dr. Gray, had told her that they would begin the procedure as soon as she was physically ready and now that all the i's had been dotted and the t's crossed, they could begin.

Kurt gave a nervous little chuckle and looked around the table. He knew there was no guarantee that everything would go off without a hitch the first time the procedure was done but he was praying inside with all his being that it would.

"Sweetheart, shall we take Misha out to lunch and continue chatting?" David knew that the more informal setting of a restaurant and the thought of excellent food would go a long way to relaxing Kurt so he hoped he would agree.

Kurt's eyes widened and he smiled in agreement before turning to Misha. "Would that be okay with you? We can drop you off afterwards at the clinic; Dr. Gray did say 1 p.m., right?"

Misha nodded. "Oh, yes, lunch would be great and yes, 1 p.m. is my check-in time."

They all trooped out of the conference room and headed towards the lift, David hanging back for a minute to have a last word with his attorneys. Kurt and Misha chatted as they waited and when he joined them, David let them know he had a standing reservation at a famous eatery.

Misha shivered at the thought of not only getting to hobnob with the rich and the famous, but at the thought that she was going to be linked to them in a most intimate way very soon.

.

KDHK

.

Dave had them driven to one of the most upscale restaurants in New York, on West 42nd Street, that was presided over a by chef whose face and name were as well-known as his food. They dined on summer market salad, yellowfin tuna tartare, wagyu beef carpaccio followed by entrées of roasted free range chicken and black angus beef tenderloin.

Kurt and David delved more into Misha's childhood, laughing at some of her tales of being her school's favourite bookworm. When Kurt swooned over the deliciously decadent dessert he'd ordered – Chocolate Sformato, a baked chocolate pudding that was topped with Amaretto-infused whipped cream and almond shavings – she let him know of her own love-hate relationship with chocolate.

That was the beginning of Kurt and David's relationship with the mother of their prospective children and Kurt for one was extremely happy.

When they escorted Misha to the clinic, Kurt hugged her in gratitude, whispering a few words to her before he and David left her in the hands of the clinicians. They had every confidence that things would go well and they returned to their home, optimistic about their plans for the first time in a good while.

Unfortunately, the first procedure didn't take but the second one did and when Dr. Gray had called with the news, Kurt had broken down and cried. Dave had been hard put to keep it together himself and when he and Kurt got a chance to speak with Misha, he had had to wipe away a furtive tear.

Dave had never thought he would have children; even when he had been almost engaged to one of the most poisonous women on the planet, he had not really given it a thought. Deep down he had not seen himself marrying her, much less having children with her.

When he had fallen in love with Kurt all those years ago, it still had not been a serious thought because he hadn't even met the beautiful singer. Finally, when they had reached the point in a tumultuous relationship that finally saw Kurt admitting his love for him, the thought of children had seemed like too much of a good thing. He'd finally gotten Kurt; to ask for more would have seemed greedy.

However, loving Kurt the way he did, there was no way he could imagine them together without children. He knew he was blessed to have the beautiful diva as his own and when Kurt had brought up the idea of children, Dave had been the happiest man on the planet.

Now, years after finally accepting the fact that he was gay and not just bisexual, he was married to the sexiest, most talented man he'd ever met and about to become parents with him. David Hummel-Karofsky was, indeed, blessed.

The following months saw them busily redesigning and furnishing one of the rooms in their Manhattan townhouse as a nursery fit for a prince. Kurt was giddy with happiness and the folks at the various stores in the city knew to assign an associate to him whenever they saw his limo pull up.

Kurt had a very definite idea how he wanted that nursery furnished and he wasn't about to let any interior decorator get his or her hands on it. A few times he consulted with Carole and even ran ideas by both David and Mercedes but he did pretty much everything himself.

When he was finally satisfied – well, almost – he revealed his handiwork to David who was suitably impressed. Kurt had wonderful taste in everything and David didn't stint in his praise.

One thing bothered Dave during the whole time Misha was pregnant though and his mind kept harking back to their earlier conversation the day they had made their final selection. For sanity's sake, though, he didn't mention his fears to Kurt and simply watched him bustling about happily, preparing their home for their baby's arrival.

Finally, when Misha had called to say she was having contractions and that they should meet her at the clinic, Dave had relayed the information to Kurt in a daze. Thankfully, though, Kurt had been prepared for that moment and called ahead to the florists nearest the clinic and ordered a bouquet of the biggest, fattest roses and box of chocolate truffles that he could get.

Dave had ordered and collected a special gift of a diamond bracelet for Misha and, arming himself with it, he and Kurt hurried to the clinic to await their own precious gift.

.

_End Flashback_

.

David gazed out at the passing scenery, his mind moving ahead to the surprise he had waiting for Kurt back at their townhouse. He had made it a personal goal to always pamper Kurt, to shower him with gifts, surprise trips – anything that would make Kurt look at him as if he personally had hung the moon and stars. When Kurt had told him he wanted a baby who had his golden eyes and slanted eyebrows, David had been speechless.

Now, here they were, driving home through the afternoon traffic with their son and, back at the house… well, Kurt would just be blown away.

.

**TBC**

_A/N: So, here we are again and I'd love to hear what you all think about this story as I have had the greatest pleasure writing about one of my favourite couples._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, as usual, although I wish it were not so.

...

Kurt smiled, his face lit up in a glow as the limousine turned onto their tree-lined, mid-Manhattan street. He had a surprise for David, who was always the one to surprise him but this was his turn to do something for his generous husband. In fact, he had intended it to be a wedding present but when he'd been told it wouldn't be ready in time he had decided to keep it for another time.

Now he sighed happily at the thought that he and his little family were returning home, away from the intrusive presence of the professional vultures whose job it seemed was to document their every move. He was glad that he and David had hired not only a couple to oversee the townhouse and its staff but also a personal assistant for Kurt. In a little while, he would be hiring a nanny for their precious boy and from all he'd heard from their friends who had young children, he knew it was going to be a tedious, though necessary task.

Kurt frowned as he noticed that the street seemed extra crowded with more vehicles and even people passing outside. He had hoped they would have returned during a quiet moment, one of those lulls that sometimes happens in the afternoon before the traffic picked up again with the evening peak-hour traffic.

_Oh well, at least I'll be able to relax with David and Dylan in a little bit_ , he thought now as he smiled down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He looked up at David who was smiling rather secretively but Kurt dismissed it as he turned his gaze back to his son. 

The limousine pulled into its spot before the entrance of the fabulous townhouse that had been in David's family for years. Kurt looked up and sighed happily when Julian, one of his bodyguards, leapt out and opened the door for them. The private screen slid down to reveal Xavier, another member of his team, who beamed at him from behind the wheel. 

"Welcome home, gentlemen!" His British accent seemed more prominent here in the States which often made Kurt tease him; now he smiled, thanked him and slid out after David. He nodded his thanks at Julian, the quiet aristocratic blond who held the door for them, and hurried up the wide steps after his husband. 

Kurt moved his face close to the baby's and whispered, "This is your first home, sweetheart; welcome," and dropped a kiss on the baby's downy head. Kurt smiled up at David who was holding the front door for him, and he stepped past him into the elegantly-appointed foyer, ready to breathe a sigh of relief at having finally returned. 

Kurt stopped and gaped at the crowd of people staring back at him quietly and his eyes turned to David with a glint in them. "Oh, David, again?" 

Soft laughter broke out and the first person to reach him was his stepmom, Carole, who wrapped him and the baby in a warm embrace. In rapid succession came his dad, Burt, his best friend Mercedes, his sister-in-law Rachel and then Finn, holding his own son, Lije while young Sean tugged at Kurt's pants leg. 

Everyone was trying to be quiet so as not to startle the sleeping baby and trying to get a peek at his face at the same time. 

Suddenly an aggrieved little voice piped up: "I want to see the baby!" 

The laughter was a little louder this time and Kurt leaned down so that Sean could get a glimpse of the child. When he'd looked his fill, he looked up at his uncle, scrunched his face up and announced loudly: "He looks funny!" 

Rachel, flushing, hauled him away and scolded him quietly. Poor Sean couldn't understand what all the excitement was about; he just wanted the ice cream his dad had promised him. 

The grown-ups were all laughing, some a little teary-eyed as they watched Kurt with his son and they all retired to the drawing room. 

Kurt, after his dad had sat down, went over to him and placed Dylan in his arms, his eyes misty as he looked at the two of them. "We're going to name him Dylan Paul Burton, dad. What do you think?" 

Carole, who had seated herself beside Burt and was leaning into him to peer at her third grandson, looked at her husband. She knew he was a little choked up so she smiled at Kurt. "'Paul' for David's dad and 'Burton' for your dad, sweetie?" 

Kurt was standing with Mercedes on one side with her arm around his waist and David on the other, his hand in his and he nodded, all the while staring at his son and his father together. He had never thought this day would come, all the time he was growing up and imagining a future. Now here he was with his husband, his father and all his loved ones and he could barely speak. 

"He's beautiful, Kurt, just beautiful," Rachel's soft voice reached him and he blinked back the tears to smile at her. 

"It's David you should be complimenting, you know," he giggled and everyone laughed at David's reddening cheeks. He had never articulated it but he was glad that the first child would have his father's DNA; he still missed his parents and he would love Kurt forever for giving him a dream he had not thought he could have. 

The group was joined by Kurt's bodyguards who were greeted by everyone again; they had been the ones to ferry them from the airport earlier that afternoon. The househol staff came in with trays of finger foods, Mr. Bailey their butler pushing a trolley laden with wine glasses and a huge bottle of champagne. 

David cleared his throat and turned to everyone assembled there, his mind going to the few friends who hadn't been able to make it, mainly Puck, and he started to speak. He was holding two boxes in his hand, one large and one small and he smiled softly at Kurt now before addressing the gathering. 

"Thank you, so much, everybody, for being here and sharing in a very important occasion for Kurt and me." He looked around the room, his gaze including the members of the household staff who stood near the doors that led to the dining room and, beyond them, the kitchen. Everyone here was an integral part of Kurt and his life, whether blood relatives or not. 

"Some of you know that I can't resist surprising my wonderful husband who today has made a dream of mine come to life." David cleared his throat and grinned at Kurt. "Babe, you must know what is in here; you could say I don't have a lot of imagination." 

Everybody chuckled at that, most of them knowing that Dave had bought jewellery again for his fashionable husband. Still, knowing David, the items would be exquisite, probably one-of-a-kind pieces, and they were all anxious to see them. 

Kurt smiled happily up at his husband; he pressed one hand gently to his dad's shoulder as the man had looked up to smile at him. 

"I don't know that you aren't imaginative, darling; I do know you have impeccable taste, though." 

His response brought a burst of soft laughter as they knew he was not referring solely to jewellery. He nodded to let David know he could continue and his husband smiled around at the group. 

"Well, the smaller box is for my son." With that he handed the box over to Kurt who slowly opened it and then gasped. He turned the box around to the onlookers, a huge grin on his face, and everyone oohed and aahed at the contents. 

Nestling on a bed of deep blue velvet was a tiny adjustable charm bracelet in tri-colour gold – white, rose and yellow – studded with gems of various colours. Hanging from it were tiny boats, planes and cars made from mother-of-pearl. Kurt turned to David with wide, impressed eyes. 

"It is beautiful, sweetheart; I've never seen anything like it!" His voice was soft and breathy and David felt his heart swell with pride that he'd managed to stun Kurt. Everyone else added their compliments, Mercedes and Carole stroking the little bracelet with reverent fingers. 

"Kurt, there is no way Dylan will be wearing this for now, right?" Mercedes looked between Kurt and David, waiting for an answer with one eyebrow raised. David answered before Kurt could. 

"Oh, no, I don't even know if he'll ever want to wear it but I designed it myself as I wanted to commemorate his birth." 

When Kurt heard that, he surged toward his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Oh, sweetie, that is so beautiful; it is gorgeous." He planted a soft kiss on David's cheek and laughed delightedly when he coloured again. 

David looked down at his husband and then indicated the larger box. "Don't you want to see what I got for you, too?" and laughed as Kurt jerked slightly, obviously having forgotten that he had a gift waiting for him to open. 

There was absolute silence when Kurt opened his gift and those closest to Kurt actually leaned forward. David had a reputation for finding the most interesting pieces of jewellery for Kurt and as they gasped, they knew this time was no exception. 

Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at the diamond-encrusted collar lying on its velvet bed. He stared up at David and then his eyes went back to the glitter of black diamonds surrounding five small heart-shaped white diamonds. He was speechless as he noticed the logo and glanced at his wedding ring. 

"Oh, David," he breathed and then he turned the opened box towards the others. 

Dave was flushed completely now at the look of awe in Kurt's aquamarine eyes. He felt a moment of trepidation as he wondered how he was ever going to top this in the future but then his eyes fell on Dylan nestled now in his grandmother's arms. He would find a way – and it probably wouldn't be jewellery, he thought as his heart calmed down. 

There was an eruption of whispered praise and congratulations and then the staff moved among them with the trays of food. Kurt went over to David and slid his arms around his waist, resting his head on a sturdy shoulder, and he whispered, "Your gift is upstairs, sweetheart." 

They hugged and nuzzled each other, ignoring their family and friends around them until Burt cleared his throat, asking quizzically, "So who's opening the champagne?" 

Quiet chuckles greeted that and David released Kurt to move towards Bailey who held out the huge magnum to him. 

"Folks, I've had this champagne on ice for quite a while, waiting for this moment so, please, silence while I get this big boy open!" 

The massive bottle of de Brignac rosé champagne was certainly an eye-opening size at 4.5 litres. That size was called a Rehoboam and held six bottles' worth of champagne. Dave knew that brand even had a 15L bottle but felt it would have been too much for this occasion. 

With a quiet whisper the cork was eased from the bottle, only a vapour escaping and Kurt whooped softly so as not to wake the baby. He couldn't understand how babies were so sleepy when they were newborn but he guessed the birth process must be as tiring for them as it was for their moms. He grinned as he thought that, once again giving thanks he hadn't been born a girl. 

When David poured the first glass for Kurt he then handed the bottle off to Bailey who, along with one of the other staffmembers, quickly and proficiently filled all the remaining glasses. When everyone, including the staff had a glass in their hands, David lifted his, turned to Kurt who was once again beside his dad and proclaimed, "To family… and to Dylan Paul Burton!" 

The group echoed the toast and everyone sipped the delicious wine, some with their eyes widening at the taste. David grinned to himself, thinking he was glad he had a wine cellar stocked with the stuff because it looked to become a family favourite. 

Kurt's Personal Assistant, a rather stern-looking woman who reminded him vaguely of the scary cheerleading coach back at McKinley, Sue Sylvester, came forward and handed Kurt a bunch of messages. Kurt smiled at her, listened to something she said and then laughed. 

"Okay, Lolly, leave the messages for now and drink your champagne before it gets warm!" 

The group separated to find seating around the large drawing room, the conversation muted so as not to startle Dylan, and they nibbled on the delicious canapés cook had provided them. Mrs. Bailey had been a graduate of ICE, met and married Mr. Bailey and then decided she was not cut out to work in restaurants. Kurt was so happy to have found her because she was the least temperamental person he knew and anything he had a desire for, no matter how exotic, she went out of her way to find the ingredients and make it for him. 

Now he looked around the room, reflecting on how happy he was to be surrounded by his family and friends on such a day as this. Dylan had fussed for a bit but Carole had settled him down back after he'd drunk a few ounces of milk that Misha had expressed for them. The rest had been hurried off to be stored in the refrigerator and Kurt had never before appreciated his wealth so much as now. They had come to an arrangement where Misha would send the milk by messenger every single day. Dylan wouldn't taste formula until he was ready to be weaned, Kurt had announced determinedly. 

David moved over to where Mercedes, Finn and Xavier were talking and endured the expected back-slapping and ribbing at being a new – presumably nervous – dad. He took it in good humour because, honestly, he was feeling just a little anxious about taking care of such a small baby. 

Mercedes looked at him with her eyebrows way up her forehead and her dark eyes twinkling. "Hey, don't look at me. The closest I've ever come to a baby that young was one of my cousin's kids!" 

Xavier shrugged and glanced over at Rachel and Carole cooing over the baby while Julian sat and watched them. "Hey, how hard can it be. At this age, their job is to just eat as much as possible and grow. Nothing to it." 

There was a brief silence and then all three broke into laughter, David shaking his head at the agent's insouciance. "Yeah, nothing to it… riiight." 

Kurt came over to them after looking over some things with an insistent Lolly and told him: "We have to put out the announcement soon, Lolly says. Of course, we have to let other family friends know, too." 

They chatted with the others for a bit before Kurt, after a glance at Rachel's waving hand, excused himself to go and take care of changing Dylan. He left everyone to chat and sip at the delicious champagne and took Dylan up to the second floor restroom where he had baby care products stashed (as he did on all the floors of the huge townhouse), just in case he couldn't get up to the nursery quickly enough. 

He cooed and baby-talked to a wide-awake Dylan and giggled at the way the baby stared back at him. It almost reminded him of how Lije used to stare when he was younger. His nephew had become attached to him from the first moment they'd met and it was he, more than anything else, who had convinced him he was ready for children in his life. 

Kurt cleaned and dried the baby quickly, paying special attention to the umbilical incision at his navel, and dressed him efficiently in a cute little onesie that was covered with yellow ducks and white bunnies on a pale blue and white-striped background. He grinned and promised himself and Dylan that they would find the most stylish clothes for the son of a diva and a billionaire. 

"There you go, sweetheart, all fresh and clean again; yes, you feel good now, don't you?" Kurt's voice was a musical purr as he sweet-talked the baby, scooping him up into his arms and putting away the soiled items for one of the staff to remove later. 

Making his way back downstairs to their guests, Kurt paused in the doorway and surveyed the room, his gaze warm and happy. When David looked up and saw him, he came over immediately to stand beside him. Together they gazed at the precious new life with which they had been blessed and separately they sent up a little prayer. 

Some people would ask why bring an innocent life into a world that could be cold, harsh and cruel but then, those people probably never held a tiny baby born from love, Kurt thought. David might not have fathered Dylan in the traditional way but no one who watched him watching his son could doubt that this child was conceived with love as the only motivation. 

The warm lights of the room's lamps had been turned on to keep the gathering twilight at bay. Soft laughter and quiet conversations were bonding strands twining around each person who was there to welcome Dylan home. Kurt knew these people would love and protect his son through the years and his heart eased at the thought. 

Dave dropped a kiss on his thick hair and murmured, "Come, sit and eat something, babe, I'll take him," and Kurt relinquished his little bundle to him. 

Kurt looked around the room; he smiled at the sight of his dad, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Xavier, Julian and Sean - with his promised ice cream - and his baby brother Lije. He thought of those who weren't here tonight: Noah, friend and business partner, away in London taking care of his fledgling company with his lover, Devon at his side. Noah, aka Puck, was a staunch friend and ally and Kurt knew that, in another universe somewhere, he and Noah would have been a lot more than just friends. The thought of the mischievous man made him smile, every time. 

He thought, too, of Ian, the taciturn agent who was as loyal as he was deadly, with his lover, Kurt's old schoolmate Sam Evans handling things for Noah here in the States. Kurt also thought of Dana, the insanely talented budding professional chef whose loving acceptance of them had made Kurt's time in Ohio two years before such a pleasure, culinary and otherwise. 

Kurt sighed as he nibbled from a plate filled with canapés someone had thrust into his hands and he ate as much as he could before putting the plate away. The truth was he was too keyed up to eat much but now he relaxed a bit with his second glass of the bubbly wine and looked around at everyone again. 

Yes, he was forever grateful – though he would never tell them – that David and Noah had whisked him away to an island and thrust him into a storm he hadn't seen coming. Loving David had been the best thing to happen to him and now his family was complete. 

Who could ask for more? 

. 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, as usual, although I wish it were not so._

...

"Mmmm," Kurt sighed into the kiss and then eased back to stare into David's gleaming golden eyes. If ever there were a picture of contentment, it would be his husband's face. Kurt giggled and then pecked David quickly on the lips.

Dylan had been put down a mere ten minutes before and now, with the other occupants of the townhouse preparing for bed, Kurt finally had a chance to unveil his gift to his husband. His secretary – or P.A. – as she preferred, had told him earlier in the evening that his wedding present to David had finally arrived. Now he couldn't wait to see the look on David's face when he saw it.

He tugged on David's hand and pouted at his slight resistance to moving from the couch in their suite. "Come here, sweetie, I have a surprise for you. You're always doing it to me so this is my turn," Kurt grinned as David's eyebrows tilted up to his hairline.

Laughing softly, Kurt led David into the large alcove where their bed resided in the L-shaped suite. Stopping just shy of the foot of the bed, he nudged David to sit and told him to close his eyes.

"Babe, what are you up to? Gonna do a strip tease for me?" Dave was getting really curious; he couldn't imagine what Kurt had up his sleeve and he was getting antsy.

Kurt swatted his husband lightly, brushed a little kiss against one closed eyelid and then stepped back.

Dave could hear Kurt trying to suppress a giggle but he kept his eyes shut even as Kurt moved away. Then, after about 20 seconds, he heard Kurt say softly, "Okay, you can look now" and he opened his eyes.

He stared, his mouth dropping open even as an enormous smile threatened to overtake his face.

"Wow!" David's yell made Kurt immediately put a finger to his mouth in the universal 'shhh' gesture and he tilted his head to listen if Dylan had reacted to the shout. He sighed in relief and then narrowed his eyes at his husband who had got up off the bed and was moving towards him.

Dave grabbed Kurt in a hug and squeezed him, his eyes still wide and staring at the painting. "Oh, my guh_ It's beautiful, sweetheart!"

Kurt's eyes shone as he returned the hug and they both looked up at the huge acrylic painting he had had commissioned as David's wedding present. Kurt had had it placed above the marble-topped mantelpiece so that, as they reclined in bed, they could look up at it. It really was a lovely idea and Kurt was proud of himself for thinking of it.

David had told him so often how much he thought Kurt was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his Oberon costume from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' that it finally occurred to Kurt what the perfect gift would be. David was a hard man to buy gifts for; really, what do you get the billionaire who had everything he wanted?

Now Dave moved closer to the painting and stared up at it, his arousal starting a slow burn at the way the sumptuous gossamer fabric of the costume skimmed his husband's beautiful body. On stage Kurt always wore tights beneath the costume to preserve his modesty; this time his delicious ivory-skinned muscles gleamed beneath the rich fabric and Dave couldn't help but be glad that this was for his private viewing.

He turned to Kurt, his eyes showing his intent as he pulled Kurt into a kiss fiery enough to make his husband gasp. He devoured Kurt's mouth and when a little groan escaped Kurt he finally eased back to stare down into his wide blue eyes.

"Thank you! Babe, that's the second sexiest thing I've ever seen," he smiled down at Kurt, whose face shone with happiness. "The first is you, of course," and he looked back at the painting with his arms still wrapped around Kurt's waist.

Kurt turned his head to look at the painting, trying to see why his husband was so fascinated. The portraitist had worked from a series of photographs Kurt had had taken in private as he'd been nude beneath the robes worn by the King of the Fairies. The work was really beautiful as behind Kurt's figure was a surreal background made to look like a bower deep within a forest. The pearly light streaming through the canopy of the dark, towering trees made his skin glow and his eyes look large and mysterious in the semi-gloom.

Dave shook his head in complete admiration. "I can't get over it… wow," he chuckled, sliding a hand down Kurt's backside and squeezing it gently. "When did you have time to pose for this, babe?"

He turned his attention fully now on his beaming husband; he knew Kurt would be feeling proud that he had managed to surprise him and he had a right. He would never have suspected that this had been in the works because Kurt had never hinted at it, at all. Well, apart from the one time he had caught him staring and teased him with a snarky, "take a picture, it will last longer!"

Kurt tugged his hand again and pulled him towards the bed so they could recline while still having the painting in full view. He admitted to himself he had almost been jealous of David's reaction to the painting; he hadn't missed the aroused gleam in his husband's eye as he'd stared at it. It was a silly reaction, because David had the real thing beside him but just for a second he acknowledged that his husband's attention had shifted from him.

He climbed up beside him now on the bed and draped one long leg across David's and ran a soft caressing hand from his chest down to his crotch… and squeezed. He smirked at him when he gasped and then finally answered him.

"Oh, when I was in Italy, I got the idea earlier but didn't have the time," he murmured in a husky voice, leaning down to lick lightly at David's mouth. "I found the perfect portraitist and he assured me he could work from the photos. I didn't have to pose for him."

He giggled as faint relief flickered in Dave's eyes before he focused on the fact that Kurt was unbuckling his belt and flicking the button of his trousers open. He felt his cock harden further just seconds before Kurt's warm, strong hand grasped him through his boxers and he bucked up into the soft grip.

"Uh, Kurt, baby… please," he muttered as it appeared that Kurt was simply going to tease him with his too-gentle grip. He needn't have worried though because just as Kurt lowered his mouth to his he slid his hands beneath the fabric of his underwear, brushing the damp head.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, squeezing David's cock and grinding his own hardness against his leg. David's hand came up to grip the back of Kurt's head and turned the kiss into a hungry battle between them.

Their breathy moans were not loud enough, however, to cover the sounds from the baby monitor; Dylan was awake and beginning to fuss. It was as if a switch had been thrown and the two men's attention suddenly switched from pleasuring each other to the needs of their baby.

Dave sat up, quickly refastened his clothing and smiled ruefully at Kurt. "I'll go since you put him down."

Kurt flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, a tiny smile on his face as he listened to David cooing to the fussing baby. He got up and stepped into his _en suite_ , washed his hands and then went across to the nursery.

Their suite was big enough for a small nursery, unlike the one on the floor below and Kurt thought of it more as a temporary situation. He simply had not wanted to be too far away from Dylan at nights as they hadn't hired a nanny as yet. They had wanted the experience that so many new parents had; getting up in the middle of the night to feed and change their baby themselves.

He joined David and Dylan in the small room, his eyes softening at the sight of his husband sitting in the antique rocker that they'd found by chance one day. Coming over to sit on one of the ottomans he'd moved from their sitting room, he gazed at his little family and didn't regret the interrupted make out session at all.

Dave had warmed up some of the breast milk that Misha had sent over and was now feeding Dylan, hardly able to take his eyes off their baby boy. The delicate, silky lashes laid against the incredibly soft skin of his cheeks and when he looked up at Kurt, Dave smiled with complete happiness.

Kurt grinned at him. "You sure he's feeding and not sleeping?"

Dave looked back down at the baby, realising his little mouth hadn't moved for a few minutes and then suddenly Dylan sucked at the nipple of the bottle. Both his dads chuckled at that and Dave raised an eyebrow at Kurt as if to say, "happy, now?"

When Dylan apparently had had enough, he turned his head away slightly and Dave handed the bottle to Kurt. He had already placed a soft cloth on his shoulder so he lifted his son, careful to hold the back of his head as he'd been shown and positioned him so he could burp.

He patted his back, waiting for the sound and when Dylan finally let out an inordinately loud burp, both his fathers let out startled laughs.

"Oh my goodness; our kid has some lungs on him," Kurt exclaimed and he continued to chuckle at the startled look on David's face.

Dave hummed, smiling at Kurt's bright eyes before saying: "Were you really surprised to find the folks here when we got home?"

Kurt widened his eyes in faux outrage. "Of course, I certainly hadn't expected dad and everyone to be waiting! Seriously, David, what's with you and these surprises?"

Dave laughed, happy that he could pull one over on his oh-so-clever husband. Kurt rested a hand on his knee and stroked it. There was nothing sexual about it, he was just a tactile person with his loved ones and it was something that Dave loved about him. He sobered slightly and looked into Kurt's eyes, wallowing in the warmth he found there.

"Sweetheart, you – and now Dylan – mean everything to me, you know that." He watched as Kurt nodded, his eyes wide as he acknowledged the switch in Dave's mood. "When I married you, I got something I hadn't expected… a family."

Kurt released a soft sigh, understanding flowing across his face. "Oh, I guess I didn't really think of it that way."

Dave shifted slightly in the chair; although it was perfect when he was feeding Dylan it wasn't really suited to his size. He settled back, though and continued patting Dylan's back gently, sure the baby was already dozing off.

He and Kurt sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's presence and looking at Dylan, his little body encased in another of the dozens of onesies Kurt had purchased. Finally, Dave continued talking, his voice a low and soothing timbre so as not to disturb the dozing child.

"I love that I got a ready-made family with you – your dad is great – and now we have Dylan. Sweetheart, I am richest man in the world, thanks to you."

Moisture in Kurt's eyes made them sparkle like gemstones and his soft pink lips curved in a sweet smile as he listened to his husband's words. He knelt up, leaned against David's knee and brought their mouths together, unable to resist kissing the man who made him feel so wonderful.

Their lips pulled away slowly and then Kurt glanced down at Dylan, smiling as he looked at the curve of a flushed little cheek and the slightly parted little lips. He brought a hand up and caressed the back of his head with its dark, wispy curls.

Kurt bent his head so that it was on David's other shoulder and he murmured, "You fill up every part of me, David, until I feel as if my skin cannot hold it all in…" He blushed at the sentimental words but continued: "I love you so, so much."

They stayed there, breathing in each other until Kurt straightened, got to his feet and held his hands out for Dylan. David handed over the sleeping child and couldn't help the soft smile as he watched Kurt kiss the baby's head tenderly.

Kurt hummed beneath his breath as he settled Dylan in his bassinet, a gorgeous affair that cost more than most people's monthly salary and pulled the blanket over him. David came to join him and they stood for a while just gazing at the wonderful gift that Misha had given them. Their arms slid around each other in their usual stance and then Kurt looked up at his husband.

"Sweetie, I think we have some unfinished business…" he trailed off as David's eyes gleamed down at him and he smirked. "How about a hot bath… sound good to you?"

David hummed in agreement and they left the room, making certain the baby monitor was still working and the starry nightlight was turned on before turning off the main light. Kurt had remembered what it was like to wake up in the night as a little kid, not even able to see his bedroom door, and he was determined that no child of his would ever feel like that.

They made their way the few steps back into the main area of the suite and Kurt left David to change while he went to run their bath. He mentally thanked the redecorators who had put in that truly decadent tub that was large enough for three people and ran the water to the perfect temperature. He added his favourite sandalwood fragrance to the bathwater and smiled in anticipation of the fun he was going to have with his husband.

He stepped back out of the _en suite_ and moved towards the dressing room, fully expecting to see David but he wasn't there. Just then he heard the lift whirring and realised that David must have gone downstairs for something. He smiled and started undressing, his eyes going to the wedding present hanging on the wall and stuck his tongue out at his own image.

"What are _you_ looking at?" He'd spoken in a mutter, almost beneath his breath, but he jumped when David suddenly asked, "Who are you talking to, sweetheart?"

Kurt spun around and grinned at the confused look in his husband's eyes and shook his head. David was standing there with a tray laden with some savouries from earlier and another, smaller bottle of champagne.

"Mmmm, yummy, nibbles," Kurt crowed even as he continued unbuttoning his shirt, oblivious to the way his husband's eyes had homed in on the pale skin slowly being revealed. Kurt moved towards him, shrugging out of the shirt and tossed it onto the bed. It was a testimony to how distracted he was by the food that he'd done something so sacrilegious to the no-doubt expensive garment.

Dave grinned, watching Kurt stalk towards him and he moved into the _en suite_ to set the tray on the japanned dresser there. He suspected maybe his mom and dad liked to lounge in there because the huge bathroom was like a mini spa with a _chaise longue_ as well as a couple of end tables. The counter space was extensive, too, with his and hers everything – well, now it was his and his.

Kurt followed him, still undressing and now he was hopping on one leg to get his trousers off. Dave couldn't help but chuckle and he took up one of the little hors d'oeuvres and popped it into Kurt's waiting mouth.

"Oh, yesh, ish good," Kurt muttered appreciatively as he chewed the stuffed mushroom cap while finally divesting himself of the last of his clothing – his black silk boxers that hugged his curvy hips and the top of his muscular thighs.

Dave's breath hitched and he turned back to pour the de Brignac rosé with a less than steady hand. All of a sudden he just wanted to throw Kurt down and… he put the brakes on that train of thought and turned back to hand Kurt one of the glasses.

"Thank you, sweetie," Kurt pressed a soft kiss to David's mouth and eased back to eye him. "Aren't you a little over dressed to be joining me in the tub, sir?" He cocked a saucy eyebrow at his husband and smiled invitingly.

Dave started to nod and then he engulfed Kurt in his arms, startling his husband who let out a tiny 'eep!' Without a pause Dave kissed Kurt as if he hadn't done so in a good long while and was making up for lost time.

Kurt, never slow on the uptake, wrapped his arms around David's shoulder, careful not to spill the champagne and just let him ravish his mouth. He moaned as David's clothing rubbed against his own nakedness and he felt himself hardening slowly.

Dave delved past the taste of the champagne and hors d'oeuvres to the essential Kurt and pulled the luscious body closer. He filled his hands with the firm mounds of Kurt's backside and squeezed them gently, loving the way Kurt shuddered against him.

Kurt wrenched his lips away from David's and whispered, "Clothes, baby, need you naked… now."

Dave smiled against his lips and then eased back, sighing as he eyed the way they had plumped up from his assault. Kurt had a slightly dazed look about the eyes and Dave felt quite smug that he could still put that look on the beautiful face.

He quickly shed his clothes, not wanting to waste time and Kurt put down his champagne glass to turn off the taps. Finally, when they were both lounging chest-deep in the hot water, Kurt being spooned by David, they took up their glasses and toasted each other again.

"To love… and family," Dave murmured, his lips brushing the side of Kurt's forehead who smiled and echoed the toast. "Love and family… always."

.

**TBC**

.

_A/N: Hey, mushy enough for you guys? I love it and hope you do, too, so send some love my way. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, as usual, although I wish it were not so._  
...  
 _Two Years Later_  
.  
Dave watched Kurt with a faint glint of worry in his hazel eyes. Life had been an exciting blend of new-parent anxiety and near overwhelming joy at having Dylan in their lives. Now, though, he sat with Kurt in front of Dr. Gray, with Misha beside them and contemplated this next step.

Dylan was a lirrle over two years old and Kurt had thought it was a good idea to provide a sibling for their son. The ensuing conversation had been interesting in that, for Dave's part, he had thought the gift of their son had completed their little family.

Kurt had looked at him with huge, melting eyes and Dave knew they were going back to the clinic. He gathered Kurt into a hug, kissed him quite thoroughly and told him again how much he loved him.

They had then proceeded to worry if Misha would want to help them again and finally Dave had said he would make the call.

Kurt had gone through an odd period when Misha had been pregnant; to say his beautiful husband had been wracked with jealousy would be a heck of an understatement. Kurt had tried to hide how he'd felt but finally, when Dave couldn't take his silent suffering any longer, he'd dragged the truth out of him.

In floods of tears, Kurt had blurted: "You would have been better off with someone wh-who.." He'd broken off, doubly embarrassed apparently by the return of his stutter. Dave had held him for nearly an hour, kissing him and assuring him that he could never want anyone but him.

Finally, Kurt had pulled away, ashamed of his outburst and tried to smile at him. "Only someone who loved me could put up with this_" and he'd waved his hand at his swollen, red-rimmed eyes and pink nose.

Dave, his heart full to bursting, could only pull him into another all-encompassing hug. "You mean the world to me, Kurt Hummel-Karofsky; and don't you forget it!"

Kurt had smiled, happier tears brimming over this time and fallen asleep, exhausted, in David's arms.

Dave had lain there for a while, snuggling against his husband, the love of his life, he was not ashamed to admit, and wondered how someone so beautiful and talented could struggle with so much insecurity. Once again, he vowed he would never give Kurt reason to doubt his place in his life.

Soon after that, he had packed up Kurt, Dylan and his nanny, along with Kurt's P.A., Lolly, and taken them all to Ohio for some family time with the Hudson-Hummels. He had taken the step of buying up the lease on the house in Westerville, knowing that Kurt had loved it and, within a week or so, Kurt had returned to his sunny disposition. Upon their return to New York a week after that, they made an appointment to see Dr. Gray.

…And here they were, waiting to hear what both the doctor and Misha had to say about their proposition.

Misha, sensing the slight tension in the air, leaned forward slightly to smile at Kurt.

"Well, the book is coming along; I'm finishing the first draft now so… I guess I can do it!"

Kurt's eyes widened and Dave grasped his hand. "Really, oh Misha, thank you! You understand we want that connection between the children, that's why we want you, right?"

Misha's green eyes sparkled and she laughed, including the doctor in her amusement. "Kurt, you and David have been the best; you have done far more for me than I ever expected…"

Dave cut her off with a grin and a shake of his head. "Oh no, you are the one who has given us our beautiful boy. We can never thank you enough."

Dr. Gray cleared his throat before they got too far into this mutual-admiration-society gushing and looked at the men. "So, have you decided who will," and he paused delicately.

Kurt blushed and grinned at the doctor, his eyes bright in his glowing face. "David and I talked about it and we decided that I will, uhm…"

Dr. Gray smiled kindly at him and nodded before looking at Misha. "In that case, we have to run the initial tests once more to see if everything is in order."

Dave glanced down and saw Kurt cross his fingers and he did the same, too. They wanted the next baby to be Kurt's, biologically; he personally found the idea of a little boy or girl who looked just like Kurt to be a wonderful idea.

Misha laughed and nodded, saying teasingly: "Well, hey, that's only fair…"

The others joined in, Dave leaning over to brush a kiss against Kurt's forehead and feeling his heart lift once more. They were going to be parents for a second time, if all went well and once more he blessed his incredible good fortune.

.

KDHK

.

Kurt held up a photo and showed it to Misha who was spending the weekend with them at their house in Addison Grove. They had come over to England as Kurt was having the nursery at the townhouse redecorated and Misha had mentioned she'd never been to England.

She looked at the photo Kurt was showing her: it had been taken during the interview that had been aired on British television and she thought Kurt looked fantastic. Her secret had remained a secret but looking at the beautiful eyes staring up at her from the magazine made her heart clench.

"Goodness, you look very 'lord of the manor' in these - wow!" She grinned at him and watched the colour come up in his smooth cheeks. She glanced back down at the glossy page while taking a sip of the pineapple juice brought to her by Mrs. Lawrence ("just Mrs. L will do," she'd been told). Really, she would never have thought to find herself in a real old English manor house – and such a magnificent one at that – being waited on hand and foot, day after day.

This world of extreme wealth that was filled with seemingly endless shopping trips, charitable functions, flying everywhere in huge private aircraft – it sometimes made her head whirl. On top of that, Kurt and David insisted on paying her a whopping amount of money and showering her with gifts. It could turn a girl's head if that girl were stupid enough to believe she could come between two men who were unbelievably in love with each other.

She blamed the hormones for her increasing weepiness and blinked the moisture away now as she sat in the gorgeous drawing room of the Chiswick manor. It really was quite ridiculous to have romantic feelings toward a gay man, she chided herself and then sniffed quietly. Inevitably, though, her eyes went to Kurt and she watched him surreptitiously.

Unaware of the emotional turmoil in the woman he'd come to think of as a close friend, Kurt had been happy to fly over with Dylan and a five-month pregnant Misha, his whole body fizzing with the excitement of getting to show someone the country he'd come to love so much. Their first week in England without David had been made bearable by Misha's presence and he took her everywhere she wanted to see.

Kurt had mentioned a shopping trip earlier that morning so now that she was feeling a little more energetic she announced: "I'll just go and change so we can head out; give me twenty minutes, okay?"

She smiled at him as she watched him leap up, his eyes gleaming as he told her: "Okay, I need to make sure Nanny has everything for Dylan," and with a little flutter of his fingers he bounced up the stairs ahead of her slower progress.

Misha shook her head, unable to hold back the affectionate smile as she watched his lithe figure go up the stairs. _A crush at my age – uh, I need a boyfriend_ , she muttered as she walked more sedately up the stairs, her hand gliding up the beautiful bannister. _This is getting pathetic_.

They headed out twenty minutes later, being driven in the Bentley by the curly-haired agent Kurt had said was called Devon, and one named Phillips. She didn't think she could keep track of all their staff but she understood how it was for the very wealthy. Having bodyguards or an entourage seemed a normal thing but she was glad that there were only two accompanying them. If Dylan had been along, the nanny would have had to come as well and she just was not used to travelling in a pack.

She grinned as she stared out at the beautiful scenery they passed, Kurt keeping up a running commentary about the shops in Chiswick High Road but informing her that they would be shopping in the City and eating at one of his favourite places. She had come to understand very quickly that Kurt was a bit of a foodie, and laughed at the way his eyes lit up at the thought of eating out.

They eventually swung onto Oxford Street and Misha's eyes widened at the famous names on the storefronts. When the huge car swung to a stop outside of Marks and Spencer's flagship store, she couldn't hold back her infectious giggle. Kurt stepped out when Phillips opened the door and held his hand out for her which she took gratefully, as she only had eyes for the huge store before her.

"Oh, wow, I know I sound like a real tourist but – oh, my goodness!"

Kurt laughed happily and folded her hand into the crook of his elbow and then their shopping spree was on!

Misha bought quite a number of designer dresses and ensembles for after she had the baby. One dress, though, Kurt insisted she got and it was a beautiful floor-length Madderson gown in a delicate black floral pattern on an ivory ground. It framed her bust beautifully and flowed when she moved.

She loved the way she looked in it when she tried it on, happy that Kurt seemed to know just what would make her look beautiful. One thing, though: "Where would I wear this to; I'm huge!"

It wasn't quite a wail but Kurt came up behind her and hugged her gently, staring at her in the mirror. Pregnant women really do have a glow about them, he thought as he admired her healthy skin and thick, shiny hair.

Misha reveled in having Kurt hold her, even if he was focused more on the garment than on her. She shivered slightly when he chuckled but he moved back before she was ready for him to.

"Hey, you never know; we could head out to the theatre one of these nights!" He grinned at her with a mischievous look on his face when she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Wow, I've always heard of the shows in the West End." She turned to stare back at herself, smiling now at the thought of a night out on the town with Kurt. He was so elegant and sophisticated and even though she knew her hopes were impossible, she still liked to bask in the warmth of his presence. Going somewhere like the theatre, in London and with a gorgeous man beside her, was the icing on top of an already decadent cake!

Kurt looked at her critically, walking around her now with his head tilted to the side. "Hmmm, you know what, that dress is so gorgeous, it's practically begging for something special."

She looked at him with a little puzzled frown. "Something special – the dress is already special!"

Kurt quirked his full pink lips and shook his finger at her as he would with Mercedes. "Oh my dear, every ensemble needs a little something extra!"

He shooed her to go and change, calling to her that he had a couple of other places to take her afterwards, and she hurried to get dressed.

He paid for their things, Kurt having shopped as well (there was a gorgeous cashmere sweater he said had David's name all over it) and then headed back out to the Bentley. Devon grinned at him, shook his curly head and took the bags from them, stowing them in the boot while Phillips got them settled. Kurt leaned forward to whisper something to Devon when he slid behind the wheel and with a quick nod they moved off into the afternoon traffic.

When they finally swung into the kerb and Phillips let them out, Misha's mouth dropped open and she turned to stare at Kurt.

"Harrods! This is living the life, Kurt! Whew," she pretended to swoon and giggled when Kurt slid an arm around her and proceeded to march them into the world-famous store.

Kurt made no bones about the fact that he was luxury shopping and the first thing he did was to buy her a Givenchy Antigona Envelope clutch. When Misha sneaked a peek at the price displayed discreetly beneath it, she gasped. Over six hundred pounds, she goggled, but knew better than to say anything to Kurt. If she knew anything about the diva it was that he loved to give people wonderful gifts that they probably wouldn't think of getting for themselves.

He was like a little dervish as he spun through the store, obviously very familiar with the place, and she resigned herself to feasting her eyes on the marvelous things he was buying for her and his loved ones. Even his staff were not exempt from his gift-giving she realised when he held up an exquisite cobalt blue pashmina shawl and said, "Hmmm, I think Mrs. L would like this."

As they had entered the fragrant space, no doubt spritzed with some expensive scent or the other, a clerk had come up to him and greeted him almost reverentially. Kurt had returned the woman's greeting quite warmly and she took the things from him to hand to her assistant as soon as he examined and approved them.

Kurt was a man on a mission and when he saw a delicate black, embroidered fringed silk shawl wrap, he looked at Misha so intently she unconsciously took a step back. "What?!"

Kurt draped the wrap elegantly across her shoulders, tilted his head to the side and pronounced, "Perfect!"

Misha stared at him for a second or two and then burst out laughing. "Good gosh, you should have been in the fashion industry, seriously!"

Kurt's cheeks coloured but he was so used to seeing people as living mannequins, he couldn't help himself sometimes. "This will look great with the gown we just got." He spun around to the clerk and her assistant and asked, "Jewellery?" and they nodded briskly before moving off.

He took Misha's arm and said, "Now for my favourite part! Yes!" They laughed as they followed the two employees and, within minutes, they were gazing at gorgeous jewellery that made their eyes glisten.

Kurt looked at her. "Since I chose the shawl, you get to choose accessories… and I mean earrings, necklace, bracelet, rings … any and all you think would suit."

Misha looked at him in amazement and then back at the selection before her. "Uhm, wow!"

She did manage, however, to choose pieces that Kurt approved of, his quiet hums and nods going a long way to assure her she was on the right track.

While she was selecting the jewellery, the clerk had returned with a tray of Godiva chocolate and Harrods' own milk chocolate truffles that Kurt happily mowed through as he watched Misha model for him. He could picture her in the gown with the shawl wrapped stylishly about her, so each time she chose a piece, he could see in his mind's eye how it would look.

Finally, she selected the Monica Vinader diamond Fiji Pavé necklace that was just long enough that, if she removed the shawl, it would nestle in her cleavage. Next was a small curved M.C.L. pavé bangle studded with black and white diamond chips as well as emeralds. She was still a little taken aback by the cost of everything but there was no way she would gainsay Kurt and throw his generosity back in his face. She didn't choose a ring or earrings because David had given her enough jewellery already that she felt she could find something to match. Kurt didn't look at all happy at that pronouncement but he let it go. He knew just what to do.

Kurt also decided she absolutely needed the emerald green Von Furstenberg Mikera gown and the bold Erickson Beamon Envy bracelet and ring that complemented it perfectly. Another gown caught his eye and she sighed. It really was beautiful but where would she wear all these obviously expensive clothing? The dress was a Gold Viva gown with a matching floor length lacy coat by Temperley London (and no, she'd never heard the name before). It sported a stunning scalloped finish and delicate beaded embellishment, referencing a 1930s look, and Kurt thought it would make her green eyes glow.

Kurt ran his hand down it and announced she would look like a true Madonna in it, causing her to blush as the store clerk and her assistant looked on enviously. Misha wondered if they thought they were a couple, and coloured more at her own thoughts.

Last but not least, Kurt decided, was perfume and he insisted she choose one that she could stomach. Almost as an act of rebellion, she chose a tiny bottle of Bottega Veneta fragrance but winced when she saw the hefty price tag. She just couldn't escape it, she sighed.

Now she was hungry and when she rested one small hand on her stomach, Kurt got the picture. She had to excuse herself to the restroom, though, for which he was thankful and he turned quickly to the women hovering behind him.

"Quick, get that maroon one-shoulder draped Donna Karan in a size 2; the maroon Marc Jacobs quilted clutch we passed and that pair of Mawi Spike and Crystal Earrings, too. Hurry, please!"

They scurried away to the sound of his soft giggles and he sat back to finish off the truffles and when Misha returned, he looked as unruffled as ever. _She has no idea_ , he smirked to himself. Truly, there wasn't anything he wouldn't give the woman who was bringing David and his dream to life.

Kurt handed over his Centurion and chatted with Misha as they waited for the purchases to be bagged up and the clerk to return from cashing them. In the nearly three years he had been married to David, he had become accustomed to using one of the world's most exclusive credit cards, not thinking twice about it anymore. His husband was as generous as he was sweet and never questioned any of Kurt's purchases. Well, he would tease him about some of the things he bought for him, accusing him of trying to turn him into a fashion plate. Kurt had to admit that he loved dressing David; the man was so sexy, he couldn't resist seeing him in head-turning, elegant suits and casual wear. The man could model for GQ, in Kurt's naturally biased opinion.

Eventually they rejoined their security team, Kurt smirking at Devon as he watched a couple of the store's well-dressed employees coming out with boxes and bags of Kurt and Misha's purchases. Once more, their things were stowed and this time Kurt announced that as they were all hungry, they should head to Fortnum & Mason. Misha cheered because she had always heard about it and once again, she was doing the tourist thing but she couldn't care less.

Kurt led them all up to the fourth floor where the St. James's did one of the best high teas he'd ever indulged in. He loved the peach and gold décor and he knew Misha was happy that they had sofas as well as regular chairs because she was beginning to tire a bit.

"And my feet are killing me," she declared.

In no time at all they were being served, Misha chattering away happily to Devon and the quieter Phillips. They started with Welsh rarebit, poached eggs with hollandaise sauce (Eggs Benedict to the Americans), and warm crab and saffron tarts. The first course was followed by scones with jam and clotted cream as well as a large selection of cakes and cookies, all served in lovely tiers.

There were also berries, cheesecake, chocolate and lemon drizzle cakes, madeleines and Misha's favourite – delicate little lemon meringue tarts. In fact, she had her own jug of freshly-made lemonade while the men had coffee which they sipped from lovely robin's-egg-blue china.

The drive home was quiet as she marveled over Kurt's largesse, something she had come to realise was genuine and unrelenting. He never let anyone's faux modesty stop him from giving and she loved that about him. She smiled out at the waning afternoon as they sped back towards the manor and she sighed happily.

"Feeling good, hon?" Kurt's soft, melodic voice soothed over her and she felt her eyelids drooping as she nodded. She tried to hold back a yawn but she nodded in thanks as she tilted her head towards him.

"You are an angel, you know that?" She smiled as she saw his cheeks turn pink. He was so adorable; she hoped that the baby would look just like him, whatever its gender. Kurt took her hand even as he shook his head.

"Oh, no, I don't think that word can be used to describe me, not really," he laughed. He thought of when he'd first met David under those truly strange circumstances. He shook his head again, the smile turning reminiscent, but he said, "I've been called temperamental, a brat, a diva and, oh, here's one – 'narcissistic'."

She laughed along with him but said sleepily, "I don't believe that last one. Even then, you would be allowed – you're gorgeous."

Kurt stared at her and then laughed aloud before he glanced briefly at the back of Devon's head, certain he'd seen the other man sniggering. "Okay, I think you're punch drunk from all that shopping and then the food. You can nap until we get home, okay?"

He patted her hand and within minutes she was out.

.

KDHK

.

That was nearly four months ago and now they were back in New York, Misha once again ensconced in Dr. Gray's exclusive clinic and Kurt and David's number on speed dial.

Kurt had just spoken with Dylan's nanny and been told that she couldn't take on another baby and even when Kurt had suggested getting her an assistant, she had been adamant. Apparently, she had found it tiring trying to deal with their lifestyle of traveling from one property or country to another. Kurt had been a little dismayed and stared at the woman.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Jane; we've been happy with your service and you've got on well with Dylan," Kurt murmured, trying to think of how quickly he could get the agency to send another nanny in time for the new baby's arrival.

Jane Shervington had been with them for nearly two years – since Dylan was about six months old – and he would be sorry to see her go.

Now she smiled sadly at Kurt. "I will stay long enough until you can get a new nanny, Mr. Kurt. I just had no idea that we would travel so much."

Kurt nodded sympathetically, remembering all the times she would suffer from motion sickness. "Thank you, that's really good of you."

He broke off when David came into the office with a bouncy Dylan who apparently thought he was a kangaroo today. David smiled at Jane who returned it ruefully. She loved working for these folks but it was beginning to wear on her and even though she was only in her early thirties, she just wasn't cut out for the jet set life.

"Hi, Jane, I hear you are leaving us?" David went over to Kurt, dropped a kiss on his hair and took a seat on the couch. Dylan continued to bounce around the office before hopping over to his daddy and climbing up onto Kurt's lap. He immediately reached for Kurt's tablet, tapping at it like he saw his parents doing. Jane smiled at his antics and she knew she would really miss this family. Still, she – and they – would have time to get used to the idea of her departure.

When she left the office, she took Dylan with her and Kurt went to sit beside David, snuggling into the warmth of his big body. He felt David kiss his head and he closed his eyes, willing himself to relax because everything would be alright.

Dave knew what was going through Kurt's head and he hugged him closer, saying: "Sweetheart, you know we'll find the perfect nanny for both our children, right?"

Kurt looked up at him with a smile, one eyebrow quirking up. "Why, because the great David Hummel-Karofsky said so?"

Dave chuckled and pinched Kurt lightly for his cheek. "No, because we won't stop trying until we do. I don't mind taking on more daddy duties when the new baby comes, okay? We'll manage."

Kurt smiled at him and, naturally, leaned up to take David's mouth in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss. They continued exploring each other until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Separating from David reluctantly, Kurt looked up to see Lolly poking her head in, an apologetic look on her narrow face.

"Yes, Lolly," Kurt smiled at his P.A. "It's safe to come in," he giggled, watching two faint pink patches bloom on her face.

Lolly narrowed her eyes at him and glanced at David before addressing them both seriously. "Sorry to interrupt but… there's a call from the clinic. It's Miss Grenfell."

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

.

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, as usual, although I wish it were not so._  
.

 

Once again, Kurt and David found themselves racing over to the clinic, Kurt fulminating about New York drivers while David gripped his hand reassuringly. Misha had called to say she was already at the clinic as Dr. Gray had suggested it. Yet, even though she sounded relaxed, Kurt grew as tense as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Finally, as they moved into an upscale, residential area, he heaved a poorly-disguised sigh of relief when their limousine turned onto the clinic's driveway. His leg bounced impatiently as David exited first and held a hand out to help him. He tried not to take his anxiety out on innocent people but his husband needed to remember he wasn't a damn woman!

However, he gritted his teeth and pasted a grateful smile on his face when David kept a hold of his hand. They approached the glass doors that opened at their approach and bypassed the receptionist's desk. They knew exactly where they were headed and their footsteps sped up as they headed for the maternity wing of the clinic.

When Misha saw them coming in, she reached out a hand to Kurt and he hugged her warmly. Her mother, Michaela, had come to be with her this time and they exchanged greetings before Kurt asked Misha how she was doing.

"Oh, honey, you don't want to know," she laughed, looking a little uncomfortable but not pained. Kurt brushed the hair back from her forehead and tried to smile reassuringly. Suddenly, a couple of nurses turned up and then it was time for Misha to be wheeled away and the others made themselves comfortable for the long wait.

Kurt had been allowed to decorate Misha's suite some weeks before by Dr. Gray and he gazed around now, admiring his handiwork. The curtains were light and gauzy, the drapes a lovely dusky rose and the counterpane a delicate combination of pink, peach and cream with dashes of pale green. A couple of paintings by some of his favourite artists adorned the walls and two delicate Asian Coral Porcelain Scalloped Tea Jar table lamps added truly elegant touches. Of course, there were floral arrangements dotted around the room on low occasional tables between the couch and armchairs. He had also included a stereo system and a flat-screen TV along with a laptop if Misha ever felt like working.

The _en suite_ bathroom, too, had been redesigned, updated to Kurt's specifications after Dylan had been born. When the bed-sitting room had been redecorated just weeks before, Kurt told Dr. Gray that after Misha had given birth to their second child, he would dedicate the suite in his mother's name, Elizabeth Hummel.

Dave watched Kurt a little anxiously, knowing his husband was trying to distract himself as they waited and so he turned to Misha's mom, a quiet woman whose eyes were identical to her daughter's. They chatted quietly while Kurt's foot tapped and when he finally leapt up to fiddle with the stereo system, Dave looked at her apologetically.

He watched as Michaela got up and went over to Kurt, a hand rubbing his back as she tried to ease his anxiety. They talked quietly while Kurt pretended to select some music and Dave prayed that everything would go well. It already seemed to be taking longer than it had with Dylan but then he remembered that they had been called after he had been born. This time they were here for the actual labour.

Finally they heard movement outside the suite's doors and the three of them looked up anxiously as Dr. Gray stepped in.

"Congratulations, everyone, it's a girl!" He laughed as he saw Kurt collapse in his husband's arms, Misha's mom patting him on the shoulder as she tried to keep it together. "She was almost nine pounds and she has some lungs on her!"

He had not been able to ascertain the baby's sex when they had done two ultrasounds because of how she was lying. Now he watched Kurt raise reddened eyes and smile at him, the gratitude almost seeping from his pores.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Gray," he said tremulously, still within his husband's arms and David nodded his thanks as well.

"Is Misha alright?" Michaela already knew she was fine or the doctor would have said otherwise but she still needed to ask.

"Oh, yes, Misha is a dab hand at this now. She's wonderful," he smiled, trying to put her mother at ease. He really loved his job; it wasn't just about bringing babies into the world, it was about giving parents like these men a chance at having a family. "Our ladies are getting cleaned up so they will be with you in, oh, about half an hour. Congratulations again!"

He left them to their relief and joy, shutting the doors softly, his face tired but happy as he made his way to his office. His staff was extremely efficient and he could leave the aftercare to them. Right now he needed to personally document another pregnancy brought successfully to term. Where is that stupid camera, he muttered and then crowed in silent satisfaction as he found it.

He looked up at his wall with the hundreds of photographs of tiny, red, brown and pink scrunched up faces and knew a deep satisfaction. Another happy family united, he smiled before heading out again with the camera.

Kurt was waiting almost impatiently to see his daughter and he smiled softly at Misha's mom. They had met a few times when Kurt and David had visited Misha at her new home upstate. She had used some of the funds they had deposited into her account to buy the place and it was perfect for a budding writer. It was beautiful and tranquil, just right for someone as reclusive as Misha. Now he looked at the woman who was, in essence his children's grandmother and thought about what that meant exactly. He had given the family a photo album of Dylan on that occasion but something told him that he should try to get closer to his children's biological family. He would have to run it by David first, as he really wasn't certain about the protocol.

He gasped as the doors were pushed open by a nurse clad in lilac scrubs and then there was Misha with a bundle in her arms sitting in a wheelchair that was being pushed by an orderly. He had to hold back his tears and his laughter so as not to wake the sleeping baby but he made his way over to them as the orderly helped settle Misha into bed.

"Hello, dads; hi, Mom; here she is!" Misha's voice was soft and a little strained but there was no doubt about her happiness. She had no qualms about handing over a second baby, though; that was the arrangement but now that she felt so warmly towards Kurt and, by extension, David, she was more than fine.

Kurt and Michaela 'oohed' at the delicate little face and then chuckled as the baby yawned widely. Well, as widely as such a tiny mouth could. Kurt put out one slender finger and stroked her wispy dark hair, smiling as he noticed it was actually a dark auburn. His mother had had auburn hair but his own was more chocolate brown. He wondered what colour her eyes were and he admitted he couldn't wait for her to open them so he could see.

He felt David come up behind him to look down at their daughter and the silence was warm and profound. Another little life was beginning and she was going to be a part of their family. They were in awe as they watched her, unaware that Michaela and Misha were watching them in turn.

"What are you going to call her; I know you've been discussing names for months now," Misha teased softly. She smiled at Kurt who nodded before looking at David.

"We are going to go with Cara Elizabeth Denise," Dave answered, smiling at Kurt's glowing face, all his love for his beautiful husband evident on his face.

Misha nodded. "I think Cara is beautiful, eh, Mom?" She looked up at her mother who was gazing at the little body wrapped in its pink blanket. Michaela nodded and brushed the wispy hair on the baby's head.

"Cara – it means 'dear', doesn't it?" She smiled at the men, giving tacit approval of the name.

Kurt hummed. "Mmm, yes, in Italian." He slipped his hand into David's before asking, "Will she be hungry? Do you want us to leave for a bit?" He was sensitive to the fact that not everyone breastfed in company but he didn't know how Misha felt about it.

Misha smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "I think I'll wake her and feed her now. It's important to do it fairly soon after," and Kurt moved away, pulling David with him.

"Okay, so I'll see you in about half an hour?"

She smiled and nodded before gazing back down at the little girl she was going to hand over soon.

The men left and Kurt surged into David's arms, his azure eyes drenched in tears again.

"Oh, David, she's beautiful; oh my god, a girl!" He was smiling though and David found himself sighing in relief. He still wouldn't completely relax, however, until he was heading home with their daughter safe in Kurt's arms.

He hugged Kurt to him and rubbed his back as Kurt sniffed against his shoulder. "Yes, she looks just like you, sweetheart; just like you."

They decided to go and get something in the cafeteria but they couldn't eat much; coffee was all either man wanted as they waited. Finally, when half an hour had passed, Kurt gave the women an extra fifteen minutes, just in case they weren't quite ready.

Then, steeling himself, Dave got to his feet, grasped Kurt's hand and made their way back to the wing in which the suites were located. When they got to the door, he took a deep breath, knocked and entered when he heard Misha respond. Kurt preceded him into the room and went over to the bassinet that had been wheeled in during their absence.

David joined him and stared down at their sleeping daughter. As they watched, however, she stirred, opened her eyes and yawned again. Kurt looked at Misha who nodded and then he leaned down and picked her up. His heart swelled as he brought the little body close to his and then he did what he had done to Lije and then Dylan – he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers.

He didn't want to seem weepy so he hid his moist eyes as he hugged his daughter and whispered, "Hello, Cara; hello, my beauty, I love you."

Dave came up behind him and together they stared, their eyes full of the love they felt, marveling again at the tiny pink face with its wide eyes. Dave blinked as he stared at them and then he smiled, feeling a tickle in his nose.

Cara had Kurt's eyes – a rich blue with a tiny hint of grey-green around the pupils. Yes, success! He kissed the side of Kurt's head and then turned to Misha who was watching them proudly. He smiled at her and then mouthed quietly: "Thank you!"

.

KDHK

.

Three months later, Lolly bustled into Kurt's office and waited patiently for him to get off the phone before she brought in the fifth person to be interviewed that day. She knew her boss was getting a little disheartened that he couldn't seem to find the right nanny replacement for Jane but somehow she had a good feeling about this next one.

Kurt hung up the phone and looked at his P.A. wearily. He smiled, however, and she approached him with a little twinkle in her eye. It was so unusual for her to show any signs of levity that he cocked one eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"Who is it this time, Lolly? Someone who believes in letting my children run wild? Or is it another one of those goose-stepping frights like the one yesterday?"

Lolly smiled at her boss whom she had really grown fond of and shook her head. "Oh, I think I'll let you see for yourself!" She placed a folder on his desk, just slightly out of reach knowing that he would have to stretch to pick it up so she would have time to bring the final applicant in. Kurt eyed her while he shook his head, a reluctant smile lighting his face. Hmmm, what is she up to, he wondered and reached for the dossier.

Lolly came back within seconds, holding the door open and in walked the redoubtable Mrs. Mhairie Todman.

Kurt had risen to his feet, hand outstretched and had to struggle to hold back his laughter. If he had asked central casting to send someone over in the role of nanny, they couldn't have chosen better.

Mrs. Todman was nearly his height and had a bit more weight on, he'd guess, than when she was a 20-year-old but she had a wonderful air about her that immediately set him at ease. If kindness could ooze from someone's pores, it would be hers. When she returned his greeting, Kurt gave up the fight to hold back his laughter.

"I'm tha' pleased ta meet you, Mr. Hummel-Karofsky," she smiled as she watched this glamorous American work his way through the sentence.

Kurt's smile was broad, his eyes twinkling as he eyed the woman in her sensible, yet stylish suit and flat, comfortable brown brogues. Immediately he commented, "Wow, I love your accent! Is it Scottish?"

He led her over to the couch and with a quirk of his eyebrow at Lolly, silently told the P.A. to bring tea. He and Mrs. Todman began a lively little discourse on the North of England, Scotland and something she called 'reivers', but due to a slightly bloodthirsty look in her eye, Kurt figured the word out eventually.

He hired her after only twenty minutes in her company, having discovered that she had been a nanny for quite a few years (and a teacher before that). Just as important to Kurt was that her ideas on child-rearing were in synch with his.

He had their soon-departed nanny bring the children down and introduced them to her, watching intently as she interacted with his babies. Well, Dylan refused to be referred to as a baby at the ripe old age of two plus, especially now there was a real baby in the house.

Mrs. Todman nodded in agreement and spoke to the little boy without any sign of condescension, smiling in a satisfied way when, after she had addressed him as "young man", he had puffed his chest out quite importantly and aimed a pointed look at his dad.

When Cara had a little spit up on Kurt's favourite Galliano top, Mrs. Todman immediately set to cleaning it off, all while cooing in an odd-sounding dialect at an obviously delighted Cara. Kurt knew he had struck gold.

Dave, who had wandered past the office and seen Lolly leaving after dropping off the tea tray, grew curious and decided to join the party. He shook Mrs. Todman's hand warmly, dropped a kiss on Kurt's and the children's heads and proceeded to help himself to cake.

Mhairie watched the little family interacting so happily and decided that she was the perfect person to help them. Eyeing the teapot, she asked Kurt if he minded if she poured; Kurt, of course, was delighted and nodded, his mouth full of cake, too.

Shaking her head but smiling, she poured for the men and herself before offering Dylan his sippy cup of milk. When he thanked her quite politely in his little piping voice, she raised her eyebrows exaggeratedly as she said: "Why, aren't you a proper gentleman!"

Dylan had laughed then with his head back and then declared: "You're funny!"

All the grownups had chuckled at that and it was as if a puzzle piece had slotted all by itself into place. Mhairie Todman became the newest member of the Hummel-Karofsky household. She soon found out that it was a very rich household but with not a very vast staff. Here at the Manhattan townhouse were only a butler, his wife who was the cook (and an excellent one, she decided after stuffing as much good cake as she could), a couple of maids, a man to tend the grounds such as they were and two bodyguards who doubled as chauffeurs. There was also Kurt's personal assistant, whom she'd met, of course, and now she herself.

Kurt hurried to explain that their current, soon-to-be-previous nanny, Jane, had had problems with their constant traveling to different homes. When Mhairie ventured to ask how many properties and where they were, Kurt deferred to David for the answer.

Mhairie did her best to keep her eyes from widening, only nodding every now and then as David answered her rather too comprehensively. She ate her cake and drank her tea, all with her head whirling as she listened to him. _Whew, far-flung empire, indeed_ , she mused to herself.

Kurt, hiding his smile behind his teacup, watched their new nanny as she tried to maintain her equilibrium in the face of her sudden realisation that she was working for a billionaire. He decided to help her out a little.

"We do have staff at these other homes, so you will have help, Mrs. Todman; no need to worry." He grinned at her mischievously as his eyes twinkled. It had taken him a time or two to get used to the idea, himself.

Mhairie smiled back at her younger employer and said, "You have a lovely voice, if I'm allowed to say; were you a singer?"

Kurt nodded, replacing his teacup on the huge tray. "Yes, I was on the stage; I'm not a pop singer." He glanced at David with loving eyes and then continued. "A certain gentleman swept me off my feet and since we wanted a family, I thought it best to take a break from my career."

Mhairie nodded emphatically. "I believe family comes first, myself," whereupon Kurt asked her about hers. She had been married but had never been blessed with children; when she grew tired of teaching unappreciative high schoolers, she made the switch to being a nanny and never looked back.

Kurt laughed and said he was happy she had done so; they were lucky to have her, he announced decisively and looked at David who only nodded in agreement.

After tea, they arranged for her to start working the following Monday but before she left, Kurt decided to show her the suite she would occupy. They rose while David entertained the children and went to the lift, Mhairie exclaiming at the convenience of such an amenity.

"Oh, this will be such a help, I can tell you! This is a magnificent home, Mr. Hummel-Karofsky…" and Kurt stopped her right there.

"Uhm, I don't know how it is where you're from but we're Americans." When she looked at him, puzzled, he elaborated. "I'm Kurt and my husband is David. Calling us both 'Mr. Hummel-Karofsky' is going to get pretty tiring for all of us!"

Mhairie laughed as they headed upstairs in the lift. "Okay, 'Mr. Kurt' and 'Mr. David' it will be, then."

Kurt tipped his head to the side and then sighed in resignation. He supposed she had a point but it still took some getting used to.

Eventually, inevitably, everyone ended up calling her Toddy. Kurt had rolled his eyes the first time he'd heard Dylan say it but she had laughed one of her deep, rolling laughs. She assured Kurt in her sometimes nearly unrecognisable Geordie accent that "ah dinna min' being called Toddy, ata'."

He found her to be stern but fair with the children and he loved that. Their children, he vowed, would never turn out to be the entitled little snots that so many children born into wealth often turned out to be. No way, he would disinherit them first, he once told David.

Dave had snuggled with him and agreed; his dad had been of the same opinion and he thought he'd turned out pretty damn fine. Kurt, climbing onto him and grinning down at him with a lusty look in his eye, had retorted: "Mmmm, more than fine!" and proceeded to show him how much he meant it.

.

KDHK

.

It took a while for Kurt and David's family life to settle into a pattern. The children went through the usual childhood ailments with Kurt freaking out the first time Cara had a cold. When Dylan had mumps, Kurt was in constant tears because of his son's pain. Still, thanks to Mhairie's solid presence, the two fathers suffered a lot less stress whenever these illnesses occurred. There was just something very comforting about her and Kurt found himself thinking at odd times that she acted as if she were his nanny, too.

The first time David had announced when they were all in the family room that they would be heading over to their home in Chiswick, Kurt could have sworn Mhairie's eyes had dampened. When he looked more closely, she had looked her usual calm self so he figured he'd imagined it.

Later that week when he was going through the things for the children that they would take, he mentioned how much he loved the beautiful old manor house. He looked over at Toddy and then asked: "Do you miss England?"

She looked at him as she folded some of Cara's sweaters and then nodded. "Aye, I do. When Mr. Todman passed, I wanted a change… not just from teaching but from there, as well."

Kurt nodded sympathetically but looked away discreetly. He didn't think she would cry but just in case, he didn't want her to feel embarrassed.

"Well, you'll simply love the manor… and the grounds. We have a small two-bedroom guest cottage as well. Oh, and I think you'll love the staff there. Mrs. Lawrence, the housekeeper and Mrs. Edwards, the cook, are just great!"

Toddy chuckled at the way Kurt's face lit up and then she asked: "Of all the places you've lived in, which one would you say was your favourite, then?"

Kurt looked down at the small pair of jeans in his hands and then smiled ruefully up at her. "I guess you could say the manor? I do love the other places, especially the great house in the Caribbean and the home in Westerville near my parents but…" and he smiled with a dreamy look in his eyes, "the manor is the first home David gave me. It's special because of that, actually."

Toddy chuckled and they continued to fold clothes in silence for a bit before she asked again: "And do you miss performing? It must have been exciting…"

Kurt gave a chuckle that was almost a groan. "Yeah, it could be exciting but it was also tedious at times – the rehearsals were killers – and sometimes the fans and paparazzi could get pretty demanding!"

He sat in Cara's rocking chair and looked off into the middle distance. "I never knew I had this need in me for a family, y'know. Not really, but when I fell in love with David and he – his parents died quite a while ago – wanted us to be married, I knew that having a family was the next step."

Toddy nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean. I wanted to adopt but the mister said it wouldn't be the same."

Kurt looked at her, deep sympathy in his eyes. "And surrogacy wasn't an option," he asked delicately.

She shook her head, a faint line appearing between her eyebrows. "Oh, no, we're old-fashioned people. I don't think it occurred to either of us at all."

Kurt looked at the shirt he held in his hands and smiled softly. "I'm sorry you didn't have that option, then. It's made mine and David's dream a reality."

They continued working in silence and then something occurred to Toddy. She looked at Kurt, busy folding clothes into suitcases and then she asked: "Why are you folding clothes?"

Kurt looked up, puzzled. "Huh?"

She chuckled, shaking her head at him. "I mean, you have all these people working for you, including me, obviously. Why are you helping me?"

Kurt sat back on his knees and relaxed, running a hand through his tousled hair. He shrugged and then replied, "I don't know, it just seems that's something a parent would do. Do you mean because I'm filthy rich I should just lie around?"

"Heavens, no," Toddy scoffed. "It's just that I don't picture many young men of your means doing something so domestic. I know you have a number of committees that you oversee and charity events that you attend, so you're not exactly idle."

Kurt nodded, "That's true but picking out my children's clothes is, maybe, an act of love, I guess. My mom died when I was eight and I've never stopped missing her. There are things I think about that I wish I could do with her, even now."

Sympathy welled in Mhairie as she watched him staring unseeingly at the folded clothes in the open suitcase. She cleared her throat and said firmly, "Well, that is as it should be. Just because they're gone it doesn't mean they're not still part of us, eh?"

Kurt gave her a watery smile and then soon the conversation returned to more mundane things.

That night as he and David got ready for bed, he looked at him, his mind returning to part of his earlier conversation with Toddy. He promised to think on it more before launching the idea at his unsuspecting husband.

He rubbed some cream between the palms of his hands, warming it slightly and then leaned forward to rub it into one long leg. His mind was still on his plans so he didn't notice David come in from the _en suite_ and stand watching him. He only startled when he felt large warm hands on his shoulders rubbing them gently.

Dave caught Kurt's eyes in the mirror and smiled softly. "What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours, sweetheart?"

Kurt paused and lowered his leg, his lips curving in his signature smile. He shook his head though and turned to look up at his husband. He dropped a kiss on one hand before saying: "Oh, I don't think you're ready for what I'm planning as yet, sweetie."

One of Dave's winged eyebrows slanted upward, giving him a faintly devilish air. "Ho, I see. Is that a challenge I hear, beautiful?"

Kurt laughed now and stood up from the dresser stool, his robe gaping open as he slid his hands up David's chest to hook around his neck. He gazed at his husband's lips and then flicked his lashes down and up flirtatiously.

"No, it's not a challenge, as such. It's just that I have to think on it some more before I present my proposal."

Dave slid his hands down Kurt's back and then cupped his ass, bringing their bodies closer so they could rub their groins together. He moaned low in his throat while staring down at Kurt's glowing face. Happiness sat well on his husband and before he realised it, he was kissing him fiercely.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, loving when David was a little rougher sometimes, and he slipped one hand down and around to grasp his hardening bulge. He wrenched his mouth away though and then tipped his head towards the bed.

Dave nodded, "Good idea" and then swept Kurt suddenly up into his arms. Kurt, after a quick gasp, gusted out a little chuckle. He nuzzled his nose into David's neck as his husband walked over to the huge bed, depositing him on it gently.

Kurt moved to the middle of the bed without disrobing and watched as David removed his clothes. He knew the admiration he felt for David's big, muscular body shone in his eyes and he licked his lips as the tight, bulging muscles were revealed.

It was wonderful, Kurt thought, that even after years of marriage, they still could turn each other on, sometimes with just a look. He watched now as David ran his hand down his stomach, along the neatly tended treasure trail and then down to his tumescent cock.

Dave watched as Kurt's eyes darkened, looking almost navy blue in the dim lighting of their bedroom and smiled softly. His husband licking his lips as he watched him was just as sure an indication as the bulge in his robe of what he wanted.

Kurt sat up, scooted to the foot of their bed and stared up at David demandingly. Dave chuckled and stepped into the vee of Kurt's legs and then gasped when his soft, cool hand grasped his heated flesh.

"Oh, yes," he groaned, his head going back involuntarily and then he forced himself to look back down at Kurt. Kurt was staring up at him, a mischievous gleam in his eye and then, without warning, he took Dave deep into his mouth.

Dave had to struggle not to lunge forward even though he knew that was what Kurt wanted. However, if he did, the night would be over far too soon and he didn't want that. He forcibly held himself still as Kurt's hot mouth bobbed around his swollen flesh, the pornographic sounds he was making enough to make Dave's legs tremble.

He grasped Kurt's hair firmly and held him back to stare down into turbulent eyes.

"Babe, please," he gasped as he watched Kurt lick his lips tantalisingly. Kurt took pity on him, smiled and then eased back onto the bed. The look in his eyes was definitely a challenge now and Dave took a deep breath.

Slowly he tugged on the belt of Kurt's robe, his eyes flicking from the material and back to his lover's face. Kurt's intense look was ratcheting up Dave's arousal as when Kurt got like this, he was nearly ravenous. He felt his cock twitch as Kurt's gleaming skin was revealed inch by inch as the black satin robe fell slowly down onto the bed.

Kurt's pretty pink cock was practically begging for Dave's mouth and he wasted no time in sinking his mouth down around it. He moaned at the taste and the heat and almost smiled at the feel of Kurt's long fingers on his head.

Finally Kurt groaned, his hips bucking up to drive himself further down David's throat. He felt as if his skin was prickling with heat and he couldn't stop his body from writhing, entreating David silently to give him more.

Dave placed a hand on Kurt's hip and then pulled off of his cock reluctantly. He knelt up onto the bed, grabbed for the condoms and lube and quickly prepared Kurt for his girth. The sounds Kurt was making urged him on and within minutes they were both sheathed but it was Dave who was sinking into mind-blowing tightness.

"David!" Kurt's voice was soft and loud at the same time, his body curling up as David sank into him to the hilt. "Oh, baby, yes, yes!"

Dave knew Kurt wanted him to move, to slam into him but he was in a mood to tease so he stayed still. When a whine came from his husband, though, Dave leaned down and took his mouth, slipping his tongue in and exploring.

Kurt tried to wrench his mouth away to complain, to beg David to "move, dammit!" but Dave followed him however he moved his head, keeping their mouths together.

He chuckled as Kurt tried to frown at him but his dark blue eyes rolled up as Dave moved his hips just once. He swallowed Kurt's hungry groan and stilled again. That was when Kurt's hands came up to try and grab David's head to pull them apart. He allowed him to succeed and grinned down into his husband's petulant face.

"David, what are you playing at?! Fuck me now," Kurt growled at him and David threw back his head and laughed.

"My little wildcat; I'll never tame you, will I?"

Suddenly Kurt was thrown back in time to the tumultuous start of their relationship and the pupils of his eyes widened further. He grinned up at David smugly, lust and love blending together and declaimed, "Never!"

Dave stared into the breathtaking face, recognising the look in his eyes and then, with the fire in his belly spreading through his veins, he proceeded to fuck his beautiful husband into the mattress.

It didn't matter that he was giving in to Kurt's demands; all that mattered was that he was giving Kurt what he wanted. Their animalistic coupling was just one of many things he would strive, with his last breath, to give this man in his arms.

The sounds of their coming together echoed through the penthouse suite, love and lust mingling in perfect combination.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, as usual, although I wish it were not so._

_._

_"Oh, Kurt, I forgot to mention: not only are we located near prime shopping areas, there's a pretty good school nearby, too."_

Kurt smiled as he remembered Noah's words from way back when he'd first shown him this house. He stared around at the huge, beautiful drawing room of the manor house as he bounced Cara gently in his arms. 

He looked down into her small, sweet face and cooed, "Do you want to go to school here, my sweet? Huh?" He giggled as she blew bubbles from her little pursed lips. "You have no idea what I'm on about, do you?" 

A soft chuckle was his answer and he looked up to see Mrs. L coming into the room. She came over to them, smiling. "It would be lovely for them to attend school here, wouldn't it?" 

Kurt quirked his eyebrow knowingly at the manor's housekeeper and then grinned. "Yeah, I know you and Eddy just want a chance to spoil my kids rotten!" 

They shared a laugh as they both looked down at the little girl in Kurt's arms. 

The family had come over the day before so that everyone could meet the newest addition to the Hummel-Karofsky clan. Kurt always felt this unbelievable sense of homecoming when he was here in Bedford Park and he wanted his little family to know that feeling, too. 

Mrs. L held out her hands and Kurt rubbed the tip of his nose against Cara's before handing the baby over to the housekeeper. The staff had been won over by Cara's bright, happy nature, being a somewhat less demanding baby than her brother, Dylan, had been. 

Speaking of the devil, Kurt could now hear his son thumping down the stairs and his little voice singing at the top of his lungs before he entered the living room. Toddy was right behind him, shaking her head as she carried his little coat. 

"Dad, Dad, Toddy and me going to see ducks!" He leapt unto Kurt's lap and gave his father a tight, quick hug and Kurt ruffled his hair. Kurt loved staring at his bright hazel eyes and winged brows, so much like his father's. 

"Hey, mister, what have I been telling you: 'Toddy and I…'" and Kurt paused for the little boy to imitate him – 'Toddy and I' – "are going to …" 

"See the ducks!" 

Toddy smiled and shook her head as she watched the little boy jump down from his dad's lap and bounce over to her. She smiled at Kurt. "Yes, we're having our constitutional. You can join us, y'know." 

Kurt glanced at Mrs. L who was still whispering sweetly to Cara and then back at his son and Nanny. "Okay, I think Cara is quite comfortable where she is… Let me go get my jacket." 

The grounds of his Chiswick estate were extensive and beautifully maintained. One of its most charming aspects was a small pond that was fed by a stream almost at the very boundary of the property. Their groundskeeper had told Mrs. L one day about the family of ducks that had taken up residence and she'd been happy to let little Dylan know. Now, almost every other day, he and Toddy visited the ducks with gifts of crusts of bread provided by Eddy. 

As Kurt hurried to get his jacket, his lips curved into a contented smile. David was with them on this trip but currently at his office in the City. That evening they would be having Noah and the other guys over for dinner and at the weekend he wanted to have a little party. He hadn't seen David's staff for a while; they had been so wonderfully helpful to them during the wedding preparations and he would never forget that. The few times when the Hummel-Karofsky clan had descended on Chiswick, they hadn't found much time for socialising beyond the family group. 

As he shrugged into a dark-grey leather Belstaff jacket that he loved, his mind ran on Monica Vansen and Marty Getrick, two of David's staff who had become more friends than acquaintances over the last couple of years. He had an especial soft spot for Monica because, even though taking on a wedding of their magnitude had been far outside her area of expertise, she had done so with the utmost grace and efficiency. She had found a wonderful event-planning firm to oversee everything and the wedding had been absolutely marvelous. 

Kurt hummed to himself as he headed downstairs to join Toddy and Dylan who were waiting patiently – well, on Toddy's part – for him near the front doors. As Kurt came towards them, the sound of a vehicle pulling up surprised them and Kurt moved ahead of them and out the doors. 

"David, sweetie!" Kurt's soft exclamation at his husband's early return was cut short when he saw who else was getting out of the car. "Dad, Carole!" 

"Grandpa!" Dylan's piercing yell drew everyone's attention and Dave and Kurt laughed as they watched their son barrel towards the older man. Carole rolled her eyes and muttered "chopped liver?" under her breath but Kurt simply hugged her as they chuckled. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt squeezed his stepmom to him, inhaling her flowery scent and kissed her heartily on the cheek. He flicked his eyes towards his husband and narrowed them at which David tried to shrug innocently. 

"I brought them with me," another voice chimed in from the front seat and Kurt turned, a huge grin spreading on his face. 

"Noah Puckerman! I wasn't expecting you until this evening!" Kurt laughed as he turned to the other man whose arm slipped around his shoulder in a friendly hug. 

Dave watched the happy reunion and then looked over at Toddy with another shrug. "There was no way I was staying at the office boring myself when I can get my entertainment here." 

Toddy laughed and moved to greet Kurt's parents. She had met them on several occasions, of course, and she still could hardly wrap her brain around the fact that Burt had fathered her so elegant diva of an employer. 

The group chatted and laughed, hugs being given out freely by Kurt especially and eventually they moved back inside. Mrs. L had heard the commotion and came out to the reception room where she promptly had to hand Cara over to Carole. 

"Ooh, my darling girl; look how big you've grown!" Carole hugged and kissed her only granddaughter with happy tears in her eyes. "Look, Burt, she's so much bigger! Awww!" 

Burt beamed at the beautiful child in his wife's arms; her eyes were already a perfect match for Kurt's. He was holding Dylan but the little boy, still apparently fascinated by the ducks, told him about his plan to visit them. 

"Come with us, grandpa; come see the ducks!" Dylan was not one to take no for an answer and Burt, looking helplessly at the other grown-ups, simply shrugged and nodded. 

"Okay, champ; let's go see some ducks. Maybe we could get one of them for dinner, huh?" 

"Grandpa!" 

Dylan's horrified yell made everyone crack up and Toddy came forward to grab his hand while Burt held the other and they moved off. It was clear that Kurt was going to stay with David and Noah so they were waved off as the others headed back into the house. 

"So, mom, what are you guys doing here; not that I mind, of course!" Kurt gazed raptly at his stepmother who was definitely glowing. He walked ahead of her while she carried Cara, with David and Noah bringing up the rear. Mrs. L had retreated muttering something about tea and the others headed into the drawing room to settle themselves comfortably. 

"Oh, sweetheart, your dad and I thought it would be wonderful to have a real honeymoon, y'know," and Carole blushed prettily at which Kurt chuckled. 

"That is so cool, but how come you're here? Are you planning on staying with us in the guest cottage as part of the honeymoon?" He looked up at his husband who was deep in conversation with Noah, no doubt discussing Noah's fledgling security company that David had helped him start up. 

"Oh, no, doll! We're booked into that gorgeous hotel we stayed in on our way to France. Alexander House?" She smiled at Kurt, the excitement in her eyes making them glow. 

"Yeah, and you've got to make use of their spa; that's great!" Kurt was happy for them. His parents deserved to relax and enjoy themselves in their golden years. They had spent so much of their youthful years raising him and Finn separately and alone, both having lost their spouses early on. 

David, having heard the last bit, came over with Puck and joined the conversation. Kurt looked at Noah and grinned at him, having always enjoyed the other man's somewhat mischievous presence. 

"So, Noah, how are things going with the company. You look well, by the way." He looked the other man over with one eyebrow raised almost facetiously. 

Puck, leaning back on the sofa opposite Dave and Kurt, preened before answering, "What? I always look good!" 

They laughed, Carole tutting at him and shaking her head indulgently. While the men chatted she cooed at and laughed with her baby girl, loving the child almost as if she herself had given birth to her. 

When Kurt had broached the topic of surrogacy for him and David, she and Burt had talked about it one night as they got ready for bed. She had nothing against it but she had wondered how Burt would feel about it. She was quite pleasantly surprised when it turned out he was more than on board with the whole thing; he had been positively enthusiastic and she had found herself laughing with relief. 

As they settled into bed with his arm wrapped around her waist, he'd murmured, "I wonder who they will look like – the children." 

They had fallen asleep with thoughts of more grandchildren whirling in their minds and now, as she stared at and pretended to talk with sweet, docile Cara, she whispered: "I'm so happy you're here, my little love…" 

Life had not been easy for Kurt, she knew, and she was eternally grateful that he had grown into a strong, resilient and generous man. He could have been embittered by his experiences as a child in the bigoted, narrow-minded town that Lima had been. He had not, however, allowed anything anybody said to limit him and dim his brilliance. When he had become successful as a performer, becoming a minor celebrity in the theatre world, she had been amazed by him. He glowed when he performed and his unusual voice stunned and moved people - and yet he hadn't let his success change the essential Kurt. 

She gradually tuned in back to the men's conversation, laughing along with Kurt as Noah regaled them with some of the hiccups he'd experienced while setting up the company. 

Eventually, Mrs. L returned, pushing a laden trolley with tiny sandwiches, cakes and biscuits all surrounding a gleaming coffee pot over which she presided. Kurt helped Carole with a little plate of her favourite things and she ate one-handed while rocking Cara gently. 

Kurt sighed as he looked around the drawing room; this time it wasn't the décor that made him smile happily. Simply sitting and sharing a meal with his loved ones was enough to make him feel like a million, whoops!, billion dollars, he grinned to himself. 

Soon, the others' arrival was preceded by Dylan's voice as he argued with Toddy that he didn't need to wash his hands as they weren't dirty. They could hear Burt's deep voice chuckling as the two argued, Dylan dragging his feet as Toddy ushered him into the powder room off the foyer. 

Burt came in, spied the food and made a beeline for the trolley as he slid into the seat beside Carole. 

"I think I forgot how fantastic this place is, son," Burt said to Kurt as he helped himself to the sandwiches and cakes. He deliberately ignored his son's pointed look as he put an extra slice of cake on his plate, smirking to himself in anticipation. 

Dave slid an arm around Kurt's shoulder to distract him from his gimlet-eyed stare at his dad's calorie-laden plate and nuzzled the side of his head. Kurt immediately turned his head so that David's lips brushed his cheek, and smiled contentedly. 

Puck addressed Burt with his customary air of smugness. "Oh, yes, this place is great. I thought so when I chose it," barely restraining a laugh as both Kurt and Burt glared at him. "Okay, okay, Dave chose it but I had a say in it, didn't I?" 

Kurt finally eased up on him and gave him a smile. "Yes, you actually have taste, I must admit." 

They all laughed at Puck's conceited expression and then they were joined by a most displeased little boy and his triumphant nanny. 

"All the food will be gone," Dylan whined as he came into the room, his bottom lip sticking out and then he cheered up when he realised he was wrong. "Oooh, marmalade cake! I want that!" 

Kurt cleared his throat sternly and narrowed his eyes at his son. "Excuse me? 'Want'?" 

Immediately Dylan put his little hands behind his back, straightened up and dropped the pout. "Uhm, may I have some marmalade cake, please?" 

His bright hazel eyes looked up pleadingly at his fathers and Kurt eased up on him. With a nod and a little smile he indicated that Dylan could help himself, simply reminding him, "have a sandwich first," and with a little cheer, the child skipped over to the trolley. 

Of course, Toddy was there to help him but, still on his best behaviour, Dylan thanked her politely and took a seat where he could rest his plate safely on his little lap. 

Kurt grinned as he watched him trying to emulate the grownups as they ate sedately, feeling that he had done the perfect thing in hiring Mhairie Todman. She was wonderful with Dylan; her methods of dealing with a child as high-spirited as his son melded perfectly with Kurt's and the boy was turning out to be quite well-behaved, even though he was a but if a handful. 

Tea time was probably Kurt's favourite British tradition and he really had to watch that he didn't overdo it and spoil his appetite for dinner. Mrs. Edwards, the cook here, knew of Kurt's predilections and seemed to go out of her way to tempt him. Now, aside from the aforementioned marmalade cake, they were indulging in delicious little sandwiches filled with egg salad, tuna salad, cucumber or jam. In addition to Dylan's favourite, there were the classic sponge cake, a Dundee cake and macaroons. Kurt was a little disappointed that he hadn't been provided with any chocolate cake but then he perked up; there was always dessert tonight! 

Carole eventually handed over a sleeping Cara to Nanny Todman and then turned to Kurt as she bit into a sandwich. "Mmmf, how do you find these wonderful cooks, Kurt?" 

Burt nodded enthusiastically in agreement, his eyes bright as he looked at his son. Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "I guess because I'm a foodie, it must be karma," and shrugged. His mind went to Dana who had been his cook/housekeeper when they had first gone back to Ohio several years before. 

He looked at David and smiled. "I wonder how Dana is doing?" and the others made little humming sounds as they ate. Dana had been encouraged to go back to college to study her first love and become the culinary master that Kurt knew was hiding within her. That woman's gift had been phenomenal and he was happy that he and David had been able to help her achieve her dream. 

Besides being a fantastic cook, now chef, she had been a warm-hearted person whose acceptance of Kurt and David's relationship had been as genuine as it had been surprising. Kurt almost thought differently about religious folk, having had her in his life and he wished her and her daughters all that was good. 

Finally, Dave and Puck excused themselves to head to Dave's office to talk business and Kurt and Carole were left to catch up on the happenings back home. Most especially, Kurt wanted to know how Finn and Rachel were and Carole happily brought out new photos of their boys, Sean and a slightly older-looing Lije. Dylan had left with his granddad to show him his room and toys so they had the drawing room to themselves, Carole sighing happily as she relaxed beside Kurt. 

"You know, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." 

Kurt looked at her in surprise and then faint colour came into his smooth cheeks. He chuckled before asking, "Hey, what brought that on?" 

Carole took his hand in hers and caressed the back of it. "It's just that you've turned out to be this wonderful, generous man when things could have been so different." 

Kurt stared into her light blue eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "You mean I could have been one of those idiot celebrity types that partied every second of the day and trashed hotel rooms?" 

They both burst out laughing and Carole swatted his arm playfully. She took in the magnificent leather jacket that he'd discarded when they'd come back inside and looked at his tall, slender, elegantly-clad body sprawled beside her. He looked every inch the man of means but there wasn't any sense of superiority about him, no arrogant, tilted chin and he very well could have displayed all of this because he was married to a billionaire. 

"You wear success very graciously, sweetheart, that's what I mean." They both knew what she meant and he shook his head now. 

"Uh, wait until you see me dealing with the paparazzi!" 

Carole frowned and then smirked. "Well, anyone would be forgiven for being arrogant and snooty around those buzzards. They're ridiculous!" and they continued chatting about the vicissitudes of living one's life in front of the lenses of the world's most intrusive 'professionals'. 

Kurt suddenly had an idea. He looked at his stepmom and she could see the excitement in his blue-grey-green eyes. "Hey, why don't you come with me to the shows next season?!" 

Carole leaned back slightly in the face of his sudden enthusiasm. "Shows; next season?" 

Kurt grinned and patted her knee. She was wearing an attractive pant suit in a soft turquoise that highlighted her strawberry blonde hair beautifully. "Yes – Fashion Week! I know you always watch those shows on the entertainment channels. Don't you want to be front row with me and watch super-skinny supermodels totter down the runways?" 

Carole barely held back a squeal as she clapped her hands together. "Oh my gosh, really? Oh, Kurt, goodness!" 

Kurt grinned at her. "I take it that's a yes?" 

Carole grabbed him in a hug and bounced him enthusiastically on the sofa. "Yes, yes, double yes!" 

That was when Lolly, his personal assistant entered and stopped suddenly to stare at the two madly giggling, supposed grown-ups hugging each other on the sofa. She cleared her throat and came farther into the room and Kurt looked up at her with a grin. 

"Lolly, Carole is going to come with me to Fashion Week!" His P.A. raised an eyebrow at him. 

Lolly barely restrained an eye roll and Kurt smirked knowingly at her as she asked: "In New York? Do you really want to subject your mother to that level of craziness?" 

Carole looked curiously between the two and especially at Kurt's mischievous grin and she suddenly wondered what she would be setting up herself for. When she looked at Lolly, though, the other woman was smiling and Carole relaxed a bit. 

Kurt turned to Carole and confessed, "Okay, Fashion Week is definitely all kinds of crazy but I think you can handle it." 

Lolly helped herself to some of the coffee that was thankfully still hot in the urn and then to some of the tea cakes. When she had settled down she turned to Carole, a twinkle in her eye. 

"Your son is a serious fashion maven, you know that. What you don't know is that he's like a little kid in a candy store when it's Fashion Week. He gets invited as a VIP to the main shows and I swear he goes crazy." 

They laughed at Kurt who pouted a bit and then sniffed at them with his chin tilted up. Carole nudged him and exclaimed, "Hah, there it is!" whereupon he broke up laughing. 

Finally he shook his head, trying to explain himself to the women. "No, no, don't you see? I just can't get over that little Kurt Hummel from Lima, Ohio, is in demand at these shows! It is crazy!" 

They continued chatting about their favourite designers and styles and discussing the upcoming season and finally when Mrs. L came back for the trolley, Carole admitted that she could do with a lie down. Kurt led her upstairs to one of their suites that was always ready for guests and after a long hug, he left her to her nap, saying he would send his dad along soon. 

Kurt made his way downstairs to David's office and was just in time to hear him and Noah laughing their heads off. He stepped inside, went over to David and threw his arms around his neck, interrupting his laughter with a kiss. 

"Oy, oy, no fair!" Noah's aggrieved exclamation made Kurt pull back and giggle. 

"What, can't a man kiss his husband these days?" Kurt raised one taunting eyebrow at Noah who raised his in retaliation. 

"No! Not when there are guests present, you don't," he announced with a smirk, winking at Dave. 

"Hah, you're just feeling left out because Devon's not here," Kurt teased and then leaned against David. "By the way, why isn't he with you?" 

"Oh, he'll be here later for dinner. He just had things to sort out. Oh, I talked to Ian – Sam's fine, by the way – and things are coming along well with the U.S. branch." 

With that he brought Kurt up to speed on the business (Kurt was secretly fascinated by the world of security professionals as it all sounded so '007') and wrapped up by asking him if he was satisfied with the agents he currently had in his employ. 

Kurt looked at David and shrugged before replying: "Honestly, you guys spoiled everything for me." 

Puck's eyebrows shot up his forehead and Kurt laughed, delighted with that response. Dave simply smirked at Puck. 

"You are such a nut," Kurt chuckled, looking at Noah with genuine affection. "I mean that, when we were going through all that drama, first with that woman and then with that deluded clown in Milan, your guys were all great." 

Puck relaxed slightly and resumed his smug expression, trying to look as if Kurt hadn't just wrong-footed him. Kurt looked at him knowingly and grinned. 

"Now, I measure all the other agents by the standard that Ian, Julian, Devon and Xavier set… even you, my dear mischief-maker," he finished, with a slight nod to Puck's Shakespearian nickname. 

Dave tightened his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzled the long, tempting neck before him. He added his tuppence worth: "You guys are simply the best I've worked with and my husband is acknowledging that, Puck." 

Faint colour rode the top of Puck's sharp cheekbones but he shrugged. "We're here to serve and I'm glad we were there in the beginning," he said, his mind going back to those crazy times. He had been pleasantly surprised that Kurt, who had been known to be a temperamental artist, had accepted the presence of the agents in his life. He never once complained, even when he'd had to be sequestered at the drop of a hat in a hotel or whisked away to a safe house somewhere in the suburbs. 

The trappings of the life of the mega wealthy or super celebrities came with a cost; entourages weren't only for show. The bodyguards served a very serious purpose, protecting their clients from some seriously deranged fans or 'stalkers' who thought they had a right to intrude into the lives of the objects of their attentions. 

Now, though, he straightened up and announced he would go and work out for a bit before it was time for their dinner get-together. Besides Devon, there would be Burt and Carole, of course, and Puck had been happy to retrieve the couple from the private airport where they had flown in on one of Dave's jets. It would be a fairly cozy setting and Puck admitted that he was definitely moving from his younger mindset and finding value in a quiet evening with family and friends. 

Kurt watched him leave and then turned to David. "Carole is resting and I told her I'd root Dad out from Dylan's room and send him to her." 

Dave reluctantly let him slip loose from his arms but he grabbed one hand as Kurt moved away and yanked him back for a swift, deep kiss. He loved the little sound Kurt made in the back of his throat and then he thrust him away towards the door. 

Kurt blinked and licked his lips, a dazed smile on his face and then yelped when David swatted him on his tight little bum. He pouted and then strutted away, one hand rubbing the spot and then, as he left the room, he giggled. 

He was still smiling when he made his way to his son's room, passing the nursery where Nanny was rocking with Cara who was being fed. He waved to them and then joined his father and his son. Surprisingly, Dylan wasn't showing his granddad his toys – or maybe he had finished – no, he was showing him all the books he had. He couldn't read much, being only three years old, but he was so ahead of the curve that he could read those picture books that had a few lines of text at the bottom of the colourful pages. Burt was looking suitably impressed with Dylan's vocabulary and Kurt smiled, pleased with his son. 

"Hey, you two, I think it is nap time for everyone." He pouted when Dylan pouted and watched as the little boy started to giggle at him. "Come on, everyone's about to get some rest because we'll be up late." 

"Yay!" was Dylan's customary response and he turned to look up at his granddad. "I get to stay up with you, grandpa?" 

Burt hugged him, nuzzling his thick hair and then nodded. "We'll see. I think it depends on how long you're going to nap, huh?" 

Dylan had a considering look on his face and then he jumped down off his couch and moved to put his books away. "Okay!" 

Kurt grinned at his dad and then informed him that Carole was waiting for him to come have a nap with her. When his dad left after hugging him, Kurt helped Dylan take off his shoes – "I'm a big boy, I can do it!" – and then put him to bed. He leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead, telling him how proud he was of him and then left him to his nap. Before leaving, though, Kurt turned on a tiny player that he had bought for his son and soon soft, classical music was playing throughout the room. 

Pulling the door to but not closing it completely, Kurt smiled as he watched a huge yawn overtake Dylan's face. He was positive that within minutes, his son would be fast asleep, probably dreaming about more marmalade cake. 

He looked in at Toddy who had Cara down for her nap and waved at the nanny before heading to his own suite. He was feeling so mellow he thought he could do with a nap too and as he stepped into the room, a huge smile spread across his face. 

The drapes were partially drawn across the French windows leading to the balcony and he could hear the sound of water running in their _en suite_. Hmmm, it seemed as if someone had decided to join in on the napping, too. As he closed the door softly, hoping to tiptoe across the huge room to sneak up on his husband, David suddenly appeared within the door and grinned at him. 

"Come on, you can't sneak up on anyone, babe. You hum all the time!" 

There was a moment of silence and then they both burst out laughing, Kurt shaking his head at himself. They closed the distance between them and by the time they were touching, the laughter had subsided. 

Dave smoothed Kurt's hair back from his high forehead and then caressed down the side of the beloved face. Kurt stared back at him, a soft expression in his eyes and his lips curved in his signature smile. Dave's heart swelled and he pulled Kurt even closer in a firm hug, smiling when Kurt turned his head against his shoulder and sighed. 

"I love you so much…" 

…and they chuckled again because they had both said the words at the same time. Dave leaned back, putting a little distance between them and then his eyes fell to Kurt's lips. Soft, pink, full – Kurt's lips benefitted from his moisturizing regimen and were never chapped. Dave brushed his lips against Kurt's in gentle entreaty and when they parted, he slipped his tongue between them. 

Kurt's arms that had slid around David's waist, hugged him closer. They were not aroused; no, this wasn't about sex or passion. Rather, it was about a soul-deep closeness that Kurt prayed would never lessen. He needed David like he needed peace and beauty; some would say like he needed to breathe but Kurt knew his love couldn't be compared to an involuntary natural act. 

His love for David – and he suspected David's for him – was comparable to the greatest masterpieces, the magnum opus of the world's greatest author. It was not common and ubiquitous, it was priceless. 

As David kissed him, Kurt felt, not for the first time, that his soul could and possibly did, merge with his husband's. When they parted for air, they stared at each other for a long moment before moving toward the bed. 

Kurt knelt and helped David remove his boots; when he was finished, David returned the favour and then they both stretched out on top of the counterpane. They relaxed in each other's arms and there was no need for more words. The echo of their declaration surrounded them and they closed their eyes to sleep. 

. 

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs, as usual, although I wish it were not so._

.

"Dylan Hummel-Karofsky, get in here right now! So help me…!" Kurt's usually melodic voice rang sharply through the suite as he stood in the middle of the children's sitting room, hands on his hips.

From beneath a table, a dark, tousled head came out slowly and carefully and the golden eyes, huge and liquid, turned to look up at his daddy.

Kurt folded his arms across his chest and he stood with one foot tapping, his face neutral so the little boy wouldn't know what to expect. He kept his blue-green eyes trained on the four-year-old and repressed a grin at the hang-dog expression.

The little body followed the curly head and his son, tall for his age and slender, came crawling out. As he stood, Kurt could see the smears of chocolate and caramel on the backs of his hands and around his mouth.

Kurt turned slowly and took a seat on one of the smaller couches dotted around the room. He patted the space beside him and his little boy took the longest time possible in dragging his feet to come and sit beside him.

Dylan looked up at his daddy and his big golden eyes, so like his papa's, glistened wetly. "I'm sorry, daddy, I just wanted…"

Kurt huffed as he struggled to keep his smile back and to look firm while ignoring the smell of chocolate emanating from the child beside him. "I know what you wanted, mister, but I distinctly told you no more, didn't I?"

The little head nodded and Dylan stared down at his hands, apparently just realising they were a dead giveaway to his illicit activities. He ventured a squinty look back up at his dad and relaxed a little at the soft look on his face. Suddenly his nose twitched and he realised he wanted to cry; he hadn't wanted to disobey his dad, it was just that the little chocolates in the bon-bon dishes had called to him.

Kurt watched as moisture brimmed and trickled down the flushed little cheeks. He huffed a bit and then hauled the child onto his lap. He nuzzled his nose into the fine hair so like David's and then kissed him.

"Sweetie, we only tell you this because you will get sick if you eat too many sweets, okay?" He leaned back to look down at the dear little dirty face gazing back at him. "And you don't want to be sick for your party, do you?"

Dylan's eyes widened in horror only a four-year-old could manage at the thought of being too sick for his own party. He was going to be five; he didn't know what that meant, just that he was going to be a bigger boy, so papa said, and he was going to get to go to school with other kids.

"No, Daddy, I won't get sick, promise!" He shook his head, frantic at the thought that he would miss the greatest thing ever if he got sick now.

Kurt chuckled at the look on his first-born's face, remembering how things could loom large in the mind of a child. "Relax, honey, I know you won't get sick because you won't be eating any more chocolate today."

He said this in the tone young Dylan had come to recognize as the 'I'm not joking' sound. He nodded his head so vigorously, he rocked in Kurt's lap and his dad laughed again as he hugged him, unmindful of the chocolaty state of his son.

He looked up as David came in behind Cara, his 20-month-old baby girl who tottered towards him on plump little legs. David had taken her to change her wet diaper and now she was pretty and fresh again in a sweet little pinafore she had chosen. Her turquoise eyes, framed by long, dark lashes, were brilliant in a face as pretty as a flower. Now she toddled over to slump against Kurt's knee and babble up at him – only a few words clear.

Dylan relaxed against the warmth of his daddy's chest but smiled up tentatively at his papa. Sometimes when one or the other of his parents was upset with him, he would get a double scolding but though he would cry for a little when that happened, he never stayed sad for long. His daddy and papa loved him more than any other little boy in the whole wide world. They told him all the time. When he was naughty, they still loved him.

David smiled down at the picture the three made and then his eyes narrowed on the evidence of his son's perfidy, but from the tear tracks on the little red cheeks he knew Kurt had already dealt with the situation.

He leaned down and dropped a swift kiss on Kurt's sweet lips before leaning against the arm of the love seat. "Everything sorted, love?"

Kurt nodded and grinned up at him. "Yes, I even got a promise because a certain someone won't want to miss his birthday party tomorrow."

Dave sniggered down at his son who was now smiling a little, memories of his scolding and the tears fading rapidly. "I'm going to be good, papa," he chirped and smiled widely as the larger man laughed.

"Yes, sweetheart, we'll see. It's a good idea to listen to daddy, though, because he's always right!"

Kurt slanted an eyebrow up at his husband, a contented smile curving his full pink lips. "Thank you, darling, for that ringing endorsement. I must find a way to reward you…" and chuckled maliciously when Dave suddenly shifted to hide his body's response to Kurt's seductive tone.

The children looked up at their parents, puzzled at the words they couldn't understand, but it passed quickly because the way the grownups looked at each other made them feel happy, too.

Dylan hopped down from Kurt's lap and turned to announce: "I'm gonna wash up now, 'cos I'm a big boy tomorrow."

Kurt glanced up at David who nodded sagely. "That is so true, son, but if you do need help, a big boy can always call his parents, okay?"

Dylan barely spared him a quick grin before he was dashing off to his bathroom. "Yes, papa!"

Kurt shook his head as he watched his ball of energy, no doubt aided by the calories in the snaffled chocolate, and then turned to his sweet baby girl, lifting her onto his lap and snuffling his nose into her neck.

She giggled happily, her short arms trying to go around Kurt's neck as he tickled her. Her hair was exactly like his; in fact, whenever they were out, friends would tease them that they had had him cloned to get such a perfect little replica.

Dave sighed at the picture the two made, his heart swelling even more as he remembered how they had so looked forward to having their sweet little Cara Elizabeth Denise. He and Kurt had hoped and planned shortly after their marriage to start the surrogacy programme that had been recommended to them and they had done so quite eagerly.

They had found the perfect person in Misha to be their surrogate mother because, according to David, she looked very much like Kurt though her eyes were a regular green and not the fascinating blue-grey-green of Kurt's. Over the years of their association, Kurt had had little twinges of nerves, fearing that David would find himself falling for her. After all, said Kurt one memorable night filled with tears and drama, Misha was bright and sweet and she was able to give David what Kurt couldn't.

He needn't have worried as Dave was absolutely besotted with his beautiful and talented husband and saw Misha only as a means to an end. They had weathered that emotionally turbulent time and been presented with a beautiful seven and a half pound boy they promptly named Dylan and added their dad's names afterwards.

Then they had decided to have their second child and when they had announced their decision, they had feared that Misha would have wanted a break to further her education. Dave and Kurt had fretted for a while and then, to their surprise and gratitude, she had decided to go ahead, using Kurt's DNA this time, and she had eventually presented them with sweet-natured little Cara. She had actually been nearly nine pounds at birth and Dave had teased Kurt and reminded him that Burt was no 90-pound weakling.

When their nanny had up and quit, saying she didn't like the jet set lifestyle, they had hired their dear Toddy.

Now, Dave wished he had his camera as Cara, in her little polka-dotted and frilled pinafore, bounced in Kurt's lap as she babbled about helping Toddy choose her pretty dress.

"Bees-knees!" She announced this with a look of utmost satisfaction as she lifted the hem of the frock to show the frills.

Kurt burst out laughing as Dave shook his head at them. It was clear that her first words included things she'd picked up from her nanny and "the bee's knees" had been one of the phrases that had apparently stuck.

Kurt snuggled her and dropped a soft kiss on the downy cheek. "Yes, sweetheart, it is the bee's knees, indeed."

"Indeed!" Her bright little voice chirped the word perfectly and they all laughed. As Dylan hurried back into the room, he too laughed, though he didn't know why. He was just happy that everyone was happy.

Going up to stand beside his papa, he held up his hands to show they were now chocolate free. Dave scooped him up and, with the little legs wrapped around his waist, walked with him to a nearby armchair.

"So, does this mean you won't be snitching anymore of Daddy's bon-bons?" Dave raised an eyebrow at the little face turned trustingly up to him.

Dylan nodded vigorously before smiling widely over at his Dad. "No snitching, Daddy, promise!"

Kurt smiled approvingly at him and nodded back. His voice was warm with affection and love for his little family. "I'm happy to hear that, Master Dylan, because your Papa and I would be very sad for a long time if you became ill. Now we don't have to worry… because you promised."

He knew he was laying it on a bit thick but he had to find some way to enforce the lesson. Fortunately, Dylan was not yet at that stage where he thought he knew better than his parents and the thought of being sick absolutely scared him.

Kurt looked up at the faint sound of the lift coming up and they all turned their attention to the grille doors as they parted.

Toddy came out pushing an antique tea trolley that Kurt had found a couple of years ago and fallen in love with and she smiled at the young family.

"Ah, everyone up for a bit of tuck, are we?" Her cheery voice made Kurt chuckle and then he had to laugh as the children scrambled to get to the trolley. Dylan held up his hands to show Toddy they were already washed and she ruffled his curly hair as he passed.

Tea time was something they tried to indulge in as often as their schedules allowed and it was a custom that Kurt had absolutely adored from his very first time in England. Now he felt a little greedy anticipation at the sight of the little tea sandwiches, cream cakes and macaroons that Cook had sent up for them.

Having tea in the children's sitting room was also a ritual and, along with Nanny Todman's occasional instructions, Dylan and Cara were learning how to comport themselves properly.

After tea time was walking time and this was something Toddy had insisted she would do no matter the weather. Where she was from, one didn't huddle inside one's house because of inclement weather; oh no, there were things to do and the good Lord hadn't made them out of sugar to melt in a little rain water.

The first time Nanny had taken Dylan out when it was rainy, Kurt had fretted the entire time until they had returned. Listening, however, to a much younger and obviously unharmed Dylan describe all the puddles he'd been allowed to jump in had eased his anxiety somewhat. Toddy had simply looked at Kurt sympathetically; he was not the first new or young parent to think their little darlings were too delicate for real life.

.

KDHK

.

"Dylan, get back in there and put your pants on!" This time it was Dave's turn to chase the little rapscallion down and get him dressed in time for his little guests and their parents to arrive.

The little boy was understandably excited and Dave really hadn't the heart to blame him.

"Papa, my feet just want to run!" Dave had cornered Dylan by the little white piano Kurt had installed in the children's sitting room after he'd decided they weren't too young to start their music appreciation.

Now Dave stood with his hands on his hips, staring at his son whose lower lip was quivering as he tried to articulate the nervous energy he didn't understand.

Dave laughed at him. "Yes, son, I understand, but you can't very well greet Gianna only half dressed, can you?"

Dylan's eyes widened and his little mouth dropped open even as he hopped from foot to foot. "No, papa, no! I don't want her to see me like this!" The wail was cut short as Dave managed to scoop him up and he turned with his son in his arms to head back to his bedroom.

Dave hugged him and bounced him a little, not thinking the little boy, who was five years old that day was too old for such an action. His boy was understandably distressed about his crush seeing him half-dressed and he grinned to himself.

"Well, let's get you looking all spiffy, then, okay? Gianna is going to think you're the greatest little boy in the world."

Dylan nodded, his confidence returning as he calmed. Gianna was his bestest friend, he'd told his parents and explained that she was going to marry him when they grew up. His daddy had looked at him kind of funny.

"Wait, sweetie, did you mean 'you' are going to marry 'her' when you grow up?"

Dylan hadn't thought anything of it but had shrugged and continued playing with his toy army all spread out on his bedroom floor and trying to keep a tank out of Cara's reach.

"That's what she told me, daddy; when we grow up, she's going to marry me."

His daddy had made a funny sound and when he'd looked up he could see his face was all pink and his eyes were shiny. Grownups were so funny.

Now he couldn't wait to finish getting dressed and he sighed when his papa ran the hairbrush through his hair and then smiled at him.

He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded once, just like he'd seen his papa do. His daddy had decided that he would wear his favourite colours so now he had on a green shirt with tiny little planes all over it and dark blue 'dungarees'. Toddy told him that that's what they used to call jeans when she was a little girl. Huh, he couldn't imagine his nanny as a little girl but he loved her so he believed everything she said.

Now he looked up at his papa who was smiling at him and told him thanks.

Dave couldn't help himself; he pulled his little boy to him for a quick hug and just barely restrained himself from tousling the same hair he'd just got neat. Sometimes when he looked at Dylan he saw traces of the little boy he himself had been, at least that's what the old photos had shown.

They made their way downstairs in the lift and headed out to the walled garden where Kurt, Cara and Nanny Todman were waiting for them. The guests were to arrive by 4 p.m. and they had only about ten minutes to spare.

Kurt smiled as he watched his two best-loved men walking towards him looking so handsome. He smiled down at the shorter of the two.

"Why, Master Dylan, you look positively handsome today!" His voice was light and musical and no one could doubt he was an extremely contented man.

Nanny Todman nodded as well and she put Cara down so she could toddle over to her brother. Dylan grinned happily at the compliment and the attention, kneeling on the soft grass to grab hold of his sister as she reached him.

"I'm five today, Cara!" He laughed as the little girl collapsed against his knees and she clapped her hands. He didn't think she actually understood him but she was happy because he was laughing and she loved him.

Kurt came over to lift the little girl onto his hip and he reached out a hand to smooth back a lock of Dylan's curly hair.

"Now, remember, you have to say 'thank you' when someone gives you a gift or a compliment, okay, sweetie?"

Dylan's eyes widened and then he grinned, saying, "Thank you, daddy!"

Kurt laughed, his eyes shining as he gazed at his handsome little boy. "You're so very welcome, darling. Now, come and sit while your papa plays doorman for your guests."

They giggled as Dylan stared up at his beautiful daddy and his gurgling sister. He loved his family and he loved Nanny Toddy and he loved being five!

.

KHDK

.

Kurt and David stared around at the laughing, screaming, running, jumping, bouncing children, a slight look of bewilderment on their faces. Some of the other, older parents simply laughed at them and let them know that they hadn't seen anything yet.

"Guys, wait until they start asking for their own cars; that's when you're going to start feeling the pressure!"

That was Marian, a brash, tiny, older parent whose six-year-old was a particular friend of Dylan's.

Kurt groaned at the thought of Dylan being old enough to drive. "Please, Marian, let me keep my illusions for a few more years!"

Everyone chuckled and the more experienced parents just shrugged and sipped their cold beverages. The New York summer that year had been particularly brutal and now, at the end of August, they were all frankly looking forward to the start of the school year and the cooling down of the weather.

"Hey, Dave, I hear you're moving the family back to England. What, New York schools not good enough for ya?"

Dave suspected that Richard, a tall, gangly fellow with a grating voice was already past his drinks limit but he smiled politely as he shook his head.

Kurt, however, jumped in with a slight glare at the insensitive jerk although his voice was ever sweet. "Why, Rich, isn't your older girl finishing up in Switzerland? Aren't New York schools good enough for you?"

Dave held up his hand as he took in the looks that had turned their way, ranging from avid curiosity to mild discomfort. He dropped a swift kiss on Kurt's dark-chocolate hair and murmured softly to him before turning to their jackass of a guest.

"Come on, Rich, I think you've had a bit too much to drink; don't spoil things." He grinned around at their other grown-up guests before continuing. "Actually, I simply like the idea of Dylan getting a few years of English schooling under his belt."

He said this with such finality that no one was impolite enough to continue on a subject that was actually the private business of Dylan's parents.

The slight tension eased considerably when Richard's wife managed to steer him towards the buffet to try and get some more food into him, and the others relaxed.

One woman, a rather quiet redhead with the most gorgeous eyes, turned to Kurt. "Kurt, I can't believe you don't plan to sing again for a while. I think that's a waste of a beautiful voice right there."

There was a hum of agreement and once again all eyes turned on Kurt but this time he was blushing slightly even though he smiled.

"I've not retired, guys, seriously! I just want a break to focus on my family," he laughed. "I've not turned into a recluse or anything; in fact, I'm getting into the philanthropy side of things, continuing where David's parents left off."

"That's wonderful, my dear," Marian chimed in again. "Come to think of it, you and I should probably talk because I've always been interested in after-school programmes and it's been terrible how much our governments have dropped the ball on that."

There ensued a passionate discussion on ways they could get involved in arts programmes and even set up grants for talented kids who didn't have the resources needed to pursue their dreams. Kurt felt his heart swell as he thought about getting to do something more than just helping his high school alma mater through Rachel.

"I'll definitely keep in touch with as many of you who want to do this. We should be back here for Christmas hols and you guys are definitely coming to my Christmas bash, okay?"

There was happy laughter during which some got up to get more food – the birthday cake had been Dylan's favourite marmalade cake that Dana had sent them – and more drinks. The party would start to wind up within the next hour or so as Kurt thought the kids should be in bed by at least 8 o'clock.

He watched the children scampering around the garden, Nanny Todman keeping a careful eye on Cara and a couple of other toddlers, and he sighed in a satisfied manner. Suddenly, he saw Dylan stop and look over at him, a huge grin on his little face.

Kurt laughed out loud when the little boy ran over to him and launched himself into his arms.

"Hey, sweetheart, everything good?" He ran the risk of tousling his son's hair and nuzzled his nose against him.

"Thank you for the party, daddy. I love you!" Dylan reached up and kissed his dad, smacking his lips against his.

Kurt pulled back with a suspicious little glint in his eye but he smiled and said, "You are always welcome, darling… but why do you taste like chocolate?"

Kurt knew he had not included anything chocolate in the desserts, some of which were still on the buffet tables. He watched Dylan reach into his pocket and when he withdrew his hand, Kurt recognized the silver foil and tiny strips of paper.

Dylan held his little hand up to Kurt so he could see, saying triumphantly. "Kisses! Gianna gave me them as a special present!"

Kurt laughed and hugged the little body close to him for a second or two before easing back. "Mmmm, those are the best kisses, baby, chocolate kisses!"

The two heads rested against each other's and they smiled into shining eyes. Kurt felt his throat tighten as he marveled at his great luck. It didn't matter how many children they had, where they lived or went to school, this simple feeling of being with loved ones was the greatest thing in the world.

He smiled at his little boy and his chocolate kisses and then kissed him on his cheek. "My favourite kisses in the world."  
.

 

**The End**


End file.
